Star Wars: Black Avenger of the Night: Forcing a Ghost's Hand
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Pisces and Mighella has gone into hiding with her Jedi lover Artemis. Though the Emperor and Lord Vader follow them fiercely, both sense that the fiercest hand shall be dealt by their old foe Marcellus. What is it about Artemis that interests the Imperial trio? Does Marcellus know Artemis' true destiny or does he merely seek revenge?
1. Title, Prologue, & Chapter 1

Star Wars

Black Avenger of The Night

Forcing A Ghost's Hand

By

Christopher Cleveland

**Prologue**

The Coruscanti shelter Mighella, niece of ex-Sith Lord Darth Maul, had found for herself and her lover Artemis wasn't bad. It was a cozy space for two and a good start should they decide to form a family but Nightsisters and Jedi were like two different fruits. Their principles didn't always allow them to get along although Maul had tried his best to guide his niece in the same manner as perhaps would a Jedi. Still, like any pair of teenagers, they had their disagreements including how Artemis obtained information and other necessities.

However, these disagreements were never so fierce as to shake their faith in each other or in the newly-formed Rebel Alliance they had decided to join. When Mighella had told her uncle of their decision, he smiled in agreement, saying that she had indeed learned well from him. "You have mastered more than your ability to move faster on your legs than any other. Perhaps you'll make for a good Jedi yet despite the fact that you wield your mother's lightsabers," he added.

"Maybe I can learn how to change the color so that I actually am a Jedi rather than appearing to be a Dark Jedi," she suggested. "That's next to impossible but it can be done and has been done before. It's easier to just find crystals with the color already decided than to do that," he replied. "But let's say I did want to change the color of my blades without changing my crystals, how?" she asked.

"Usually, a Jedi who has fallen to the Dark Side does so by giving into his anger and hate while his blade remains inactivated. Such hatred is powerful to stain the crystal red and thus, when the lightsaber is ignited again, the blade is also red," he answered. "So there are no records of a Sith Lord doing it after turning to the Light... maybe it would be easier indeed," she thought aloud. "Don't beat yourself up too much about it, the Alliance is full of misfits as it is," he assured her.

_You always have a way with words Uncle, it's lovely sometimes_ Mighella thought but didn't say. "Will you be joining us, Uncle? The Alliance could use your insights into the Emperor's character and you're the only one who can actually brag about having been raised by him," she asked aloud. Maul thought about that deeply, the matter of Sidious raising him a very personal one considering their past.

"There is still much I must discuss with myself based on that before I can answer that question for you, dear niece. Do not get me wrong, I have considered joining the Alliance and I do know the benefits that you have mentioned. However, thinking of it brings back deep scars from when he would torture me and when he betrayed me," Maul answered finally. "Take your time Uncle, I'll ask again if I'm ever in a hurry for a decision but in the meantime, consider carefully," Mighella said.

"You are wise beyond your years Mighella, I wish I had been that way when I was your age," Maul said, reflecting on Ophelia. "Thank you Uncle, Artemis is coming home now and I'll need to get dinner ready while he tells me what he's found," Mighella stated. "I love you dearest and oh yeah, tell him if he does anything wrong to you, I'll cut his balls off myself," Maul said, much as a father would. "Oh don't worry uncle, he already knows," she replied before disconnecting transmission.

She giggled at her uncle's comment and smiled to see Artemis home with everything she asked for. It was one of the great things about knowing a man such as him in her life amongst many others.******  
**

**Chapter One**

Admiral Marcellus had done well for him since his failure to conquer his homeworld and take revenge on the Jedi Knight known as Artemis and his family. Since then, all the systems outlying Pisces and even the area nearest the Unknown Regions had fallen into the hands of the Empire because of him. Palpatine had managed to overlook his failure at Pisces as a direct result and soon, the Death Star was ready to be tested against its people. But without the aid of a single man, Thrawn, Marcellus would never have lived to compensate for his failure without at least being fairly persuasive.

_Persuasion was never my specialty even if I was a good officer besides that_ Marcellus told himself in reflection of his past. Almost a year had gone by since those days and still, Mighella and Artemis had not shown themselves even to help the Rebel Alliance. Did they know about its existence or were they still in the dark about its rise against the Empire? And if the former, why had they not offered their powers to it yet?

Was it because they feared retribution from him due to how close he actually came to killing them? If so, they were greater cowards than he had thought they had been even when they had stood against him on Pisces and successfully took away his destiny. But he broke the Spear of Kings and shattered the Shield of Queens before he was captured which would mean doom for Pisces. And as he watched the Death Star approach the planet to test its firepower on it, he smiled in the truth of it.

_ The people will not know what hit them before it vaporizes them into oblivion just as my ancestors foresaw. Good thing I have stored all the necessary artifacts for cultural preservation before I gave consent to have my homeworld be tested on by the Death Star_ he added to himself. "Please understand, Admiral Marcellus, that once you give your consensus to destroying your homeworld there is no going back," Admiral Tarkin told Marcellus, interrupting his thoughts. "As I already made clear to you Tarkin, I gave my consent when I signed the Emperor's contract," Marcellus replied.

He was not overly fond of the Grand Moff who had proven himself incompetent in far more ways than Marcellus had ever done regardless of either victory or failure through the powers that be. For instance, if Admiral Marcellus were faced with a crowd of protesters preventing him from landing his Star Destroyer, he would not land anyway, crushing them in the process as Tarkin did. Instead, he would simply fire a few rounds at the people on the landing pad to warn them that he would crush them. It was crude just like what Tarkin had done but it was more effective and certainly would have sent a more powerful emphasis of his point.

"But this is your home, you sure you want to do this?" Tarkin asked. "That place is no home of mine: for twenty-two years of my life, I was forced to work in mines by the royalty. At that time, I was five years old when the monarchy took me from my whore mother and thieving father. I only managed to get to this stage in my life because I fled the mines and went offworld, running for three years after that.******  
**

"During all that time, I found clues to what my line had been and why my family had been so impoverished as to force my mother to prostitution and my father to stealing. I discovered I was heir to a powerful legacy that once ruled the entirety of the world for a thousand years. Now, I seek to eliminate all traces of those who enslaved me for deeds I didn't commit. This way I can draw out those I did commit evil deeds to and kill them on my ground and not theirs!" Marcellus snapped.

He found himself more and more annoyed with Tarkin and if it weren't for the fact that the Grand Moff was in the Emperor's favor, Marcellus would have killed him long ago. _The more I have to tolerate this man, the less I'm actually caring about his favor with the Emperor. Only thing that holds me back is that Thrawn and I still have much to do and neither of us can do it alone_ Marcellus thought but didn't say. "I thought your battle with them was on your ground and not on theirs but then that wouldn't explain why they beat you, does it?" Tarkin inquired.

"At that time, I thought so as well but now that I look back on that mistake, I suspect that they either desired me thinking that or were also in the dark about whose terms we were fighting on. Now that they know it was on theirs rather than mine, they might get a little bolder," Marcellus replied. "All this to lure out two teenagers from the Nightsisters and the Jedi?" Tarkin asked, tone almost rhetorical. "No, all this so I can wipe out all the spawn of those who tried to destroy me and their associates," Marcellus answered.

"Ah, so it is revenge as Admiral Thrawn had stated in one of his reports about you. Can't say that I am entirely surprised you want to destroy your birthworld now that's the case," Tarkin said. "Go, you push your luck with every word that you say, blabbering idiot!" Marcellus snarled. "I shall but you need me whether or not I push you with my words," Tarkin replied, mockingly.

Marcellus knew that Tarkin was right: whether he liked the pestilent Grand Moff or not, he still needed him if he wanted to earn the Emperor's complete forgiveness for his previous failures. To think that he had still not achieved that was something that made him wonder how one gained high favor. Did Tarkin have the secret ingredient as to achieving such status or was he an example of what to avoid? Honestly, Marcellus hoped the latter but he was not unwilling to accept facts if it were indeed the former as he feared.

_I believe the Emperor only really favors those who consent to him sticking a hand up their asses so he can use them like puppets. But that wouldn't explain why he tolerates people such as myself or Thrawn. Does he tolerate the two of us at all or does he just have an abnormal amount of respect for our intelligence? Maybe there are so many people like Tarkin that the Emperor is just bored and finds us intelligent folk more entertaining_ Marcellus wondered silently.

It was an intriguing thought and one that he pondered for hours even as he watched the Death Star come into orbit of Pisces. Taking a good look at the beautiful world that had seen his birth, he had to admit he pitied all of the babies still trapped on there. Their lives would be brought to an abrupt and gruesome end simply because of the sins of their parents against his family. _All this thought of family honor is beginning to make my head spin but it shall be put to rest soon enough_ he told himself.

"Take one last good look at the planet of your birth, Marcellus. What is done cannot be undone, you know," Thrawn warned, placing a hand on Marcellus' shoulder as he did so. "That's what I am doing already, Admiral Thrawn," Marcellus said as he shook off the hand. Smiling, Thrawn appreciated that though Marcellus was not the smartest of all the officers, he was getting there fast.

"Admiral Marcellus, we will be within position to fire within T minus six seconds," an officer spoke from behind the Admirals. Marcellus looked good and hard at his homeworld as he silently bid it farewell for all time. "You may fire when ready," he replied aloud. Thrawn was a little surprised that it didn't take long for Marcellus to finalize his decision to destroy his own homeworld.

But Thrawn also observed that Marcellus had learned well from the Chiss' training program which prohibited slow decision-making in matters like this when possible. _He was by far, one of the best non-Chiss pupils I had ever requested be trained in that wretched Academy_ Thrawn thought. And indeed Marcellus had proven to be such a man: he had scored 287% in Strategic Offense, 285% in Strategic Defense, and 294% in Military Cuts and Budget Spending. These scores and their total of 866% was better than even the record Chiss student scores of between 825-850%.

Such scores had not shown up since Thrawn's enrollment, his being the record for all time unless someone could do better at a total of 1050% (350% in every area). After passing the tests in the Academy, Thrawn immediately assigned Marcellus missions that would relate to his greater strengths. The results had been a successful rise to the rank of General and when he proved himself capable even in his weak spot, it elevated him to Vice-Admiral before he earned Admiralship after the Battle of Teth. _He may yet prove to be my greatest success in the Galactic Empire but there is still time for him to prove my greatest failure as well_ Thrawn warned himself silently.

When the Death Star was finally in range, Marcellus watched as the green laser beam immediately shot from the station and onto Pisces. The result was an explosion so powerful that everyone who witnessed it almost had to cover their eyes to avoid blindness. But when the light of the destruction subsided, all that remained of the glorious world was nothing but a field of asteroids. Marcellus had to admit he was a little overwhelmed that a planet that once held an near-unequaled race of warriors, was now nothing more than rocks and ash floating across the void of space.

Such was the power of the battle station meant to be the Emperor's ultimate symbol of fear and invincibility for the Empire he created and governed now. "What do you plan to do now that your homeworld has been destroyed, Admiral Marcellus?" Thrawn asked. "Sit back and wait for Artemis and his girlfriend to show themselves again, of course. Have you ever gone fishing or hunting, Admiral Thrawn?" Marcellus replied.

"Not since I was a child have I ever hunted but I have never gone fishing in my life," Thrawn admitted. "The objective of fishing (a mutual objective of hunting, at times) is to cast your line then wait. Of course, you would need to bait the line so that your prey will have an interest in the line you've cast for them. Then, when they are trapped beyond escape, you reel them and cut them down," Marcellus explained.

"An interesting idea, Admiral Marcellus, I must say I am most fascinated by the workings of it," Thrawn said curiously. "Perhaps you and I can go fishing but if that is to be done, you must have a great degree of one thing and one alone: patience. The principle, when applied to military strategy, is that you do something that baits your enemy into action but you reel them in for slaughter. If Artemis and Mighella come to avenge the destruction of Pisces, they will come with military aid," Marcellus stated.

_Most interesting thinking indeed, I think Marcellus is learning more and more even now that he has left the premises of the Academy_ Thrawn told himself. The idea did shock him but not awfully so although he admitted Marcellus was breaking more and more of his stereotypes everyday. "And now, your revenge will be even sweeter when it is finally complete than if you had conducted a massive search for them and forgotten to bait them somehow. But there is one question I must ask if you don't mind me asking, Admiral Marcellus," he said aloud as they walked the bridge together.

"Go ahead, you are my mentor and you are seeking to see what I've learned for myself or from the Academy, no?" Marcellus stated. "The question is this: what happens if your prize does not take the bait that you have set out for it to take?" Thrawn asked. "You can do one or both of two things usually: either you can recast the line with the same bait if possible or you change the bait and then recast it," Marcellus answered. "And what would be your bait if the destruction of your homeworld does not work to your advantage?" Thrawn inquired.

Marcellus thought about that carefully as he had not anticipated such a display of power not working for him. But he smiled as he finally thought about what he could do to draw them out whilst expending little of his own resources. "Jedi in the past have always gone for attempting to capture officers of the enemy they face, no? If Artemis is searching for an opportunity to get back at me, a destination at which I can be caught will sound like an excellent idea.

"But there is only one problem: does the messenger who brings him this information tell him the truth? Or am I actually somewhere else and a decoy is in my place so as to bring him out for his own funeral?" he replied. "Nothing like understanding the cultural psychology of your enemy to know how to beat even the exceptional individuals, no?" Thrawn asked rhetorically. "You taught me well Grand Admiral Thrawn, you will know that much before the end if you don't already," Marcellus vowed.

"I will have to watch my back from this day hence if I hope to survive your power when you finally gain enough of the Emperor's favor to safely dispose of your rivals," Thrawn admitted. "I owe my present successes to you, Grand Admiral Thrawn; you would be safe from any 'disposal' at my hands. Unless you opposed my designs somehow which you would not have me doing were our positions reversed, if I am not mistaken," Marcellus replied. "Indeed not nor do I expect any less than that of one who was under my personal supervision either," Thrawn agreed.

Marcellus smiled, flattered that his elder still remembered that he had personally overseen much of his training. _He may prove most useful yet if I can boost his ego enough to blind him to the truth of his abilities_ Marcellus thought. But that was another plan for another time, after Artemis and his witch girlfriend had long perished. Nonetheless, whenever did it hurt to at least lay the base for future plans before expending resources to fulfill them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

On Coruscant, Asajj Ventress was just turning in another bounty to add to her collection when she felt a deep void form in her heart via the Force. The screams of thousands of innocents rang in her head like a series of high-pitched, loud sirens that suddenly stopped. _What is it that could have disturbed me so massively and for so brief a moment in time?_ she asked herself. Peering into the vision that the screams gave her, she was horrified to see what looked like Pisces being destroyed.

A deeper concentration revealed a green beam shooting from the space outside the planet and igniting an explosion from within. But what could be so powerful as to destroy an entire planet without resorting to the power of the Force? Could it be that new Death Star that the Emperor had revealed not too long ago and vowed to test on free systems? There was nothing else with nearly the power of such an awesome weapon as what Sidious stated the Death Star to be.

But Pisces, of all systems to test it on rather than say, Alderaan? Alderaan's Senator Bail Organa was a staunch supporter of the Rebel Alliance and had even given funds to its continuation. Then there were others such as Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia or Senator Mon Mothma though Ventress didn't know her homeworld. Why Pisces which was a system that could've cared less for the policies of the Empire or the Alliance, having proven its sovereignty a year ago?

Then it hit her and hit her hard: Marcellus had reached a rank where he could influence the Empire's decision in which systems to test the Death Star's power. And there was only one rank that would've allowed him such influence: Admiral. _Artemis will be most distraught when I reveal this to him_ Ventress told herself. Indeed Artemis would be for how could he not sense this sensation even if he didn't know what it was as she did?

Fortunately for Ventress, he was still on hiding on Coruscant with her daughter Mighella who had fallen in love with him the year before. This news would break both their hearts for it was through the beauty of Pisces at night that Artemis was able to win Mighella's heart almost completely. Granted, there were other factors like the time they had spent together but that was the most important one. Or so Ventress was compelled to believe from Mighella's relation of her experience to her mother.

Making her way through the slummy levels of Coruscant (such as the infamous 1313), finding Mighella's hideout was not hard even if it wasn't distinguishable from other houses here. Knocking on the door, she waited with her cloak and hood positioned in such a manner as to avoid being seen. When her daughter finally did answer, her face lit up with joy that her mother had come to visit her once again. "Artemis and I were just about to settle in for dinner, come in and tell us what you've been up to," she exclaimed.

Judging by her body language, Ventress would guess that she had sensed the very same tremor she had did though she could not make anything of it as Ventress did. "You sensed the disturbance, didn't you?" Ventress asked when the door was shut behind her. "Do you mean the one that gave Artemis a near-fatal epileptic seizure? Sure I sensed it, why?" Mighella replied.

"Because unlike him or you, I know what it came from. I can tell you both what and who was responsible for it," Asajj said. "You do? Tell me but don't tell him... the seizure was barely sustainable and I don't want to give him any more stress than he needs," Mighella requested of her mother.

Ventress sighed and thought quietly as to how she would describe this to her daughter in a relatable matter. Then she decided to just say it honestly and directly as she had almost always done in the past. "The Emperor was persuaded by Marcellus to test the Death Star's power on planet Pisces. Artemis' homeworld is nothing more than ash and rocks floating in space now," she said.

Mighella's skin lit up six tones and tears began to fall from her eyes uncontrollably. And her beat with such intensity that Ventress could have sworn that she was seeing her veins pop out. "I'm sorry Mighella but you have never known me to lie since we met, have you?" Asajj asked. Mighella saw nothing better to do than sob on the older woman's shoulders and who could blame her for that?

On top of that, it was a fitting explanation for the epileptic seizure that she mentioned Artemis having. "How can I ever hope to tell Artemis this even if he forces me to tell him the truth?" Mighella asked. "Do it just as I did: honestly and directly, you have it in you to do that," Asajj answered. "He'll throttle me if I do that!" Mighella exclaimed.

"You are the daughter of Asajj Ventress and Savage Opress, and you are the niece of Darth Maul: never let a Jedi command you like that!" Asajj hissed. A moment of thought and Mighella knew that her mother spoke the truth and it helped her understand the implications of it. Her line was full of survivors whose will could never be dominated by anyone forever if it ever was at all. "I understand mother, I will do the best I can when he has recovered enough to know of the truth," she said at last.

"Yes, let him recover first and then tell him. Barely surviving such a thing as a seizure is no time to tell a man who is sure to be stressed out already that his homeworld has been blown to smithereens. I will go now, that's all I had to deliver to you and I am hardly hungry," Asajj said though she lied about the comment of her hunger. "No mother, stay please... all I have to do before I can feed myself is bring this soup to him before it gets too cold; besides, you could use supplement yourself," Mighella begged.******  
**

Asajj had to admit that she loved Mighella's cooking and when she insisted on her mother staying, there was no way the elder woman could say no. After Mighella delivered the soup to her boyfriend, which was a tedious process at best, she made herself and her mother an exquisite meal. It included roast rancor legs with fat that was deep-fried and sauces that beared a strong, beef-like flavor. As if that wasn't good enough, Mighella also provided healthy Jawa juice to drink and a salad with fish meat from Mon Calamari and leafs from Naboo.

"I admit that while I was a great warrior, I was never quite accustomed to having quality food in my youth. Now I enjoy it as a luxury whenever I'm not busy catching up on Imperial taxes; I've made sure not to fall behind against since they allowed me to return to bounty hunting," Asajj admitted. "Well at least you're making a better living than I am; I've gathered most of this material due to my Speed. Had I not done that, I wouldn't have been able to afford at least half these ingredients I got for my recipes," Mighella replied.

"So you use your Force Speed for thievery?" Asajj inquired, surprised her daughter would resort to that. "Whenever I have to for reasons concerning health issues between me and Artemis, yes. There was a plague on Coruscant and my speed was the reason only ten percent of the Underworld populace died from the infection. However, it exacted a price on my health that forced Artemis to resort to his own ability in Force Speed in order to save me; luckily, it didn't turn into a vicious cycle," Mighella replied.

Then she noticed that her mother had lost at least half her belly fat since last they met. "You're looking good, like you must've in your youth," she added. Asajj giggled, remembering the good old days when she was one of the most formidable saber users of all time. "That time has long gone by but I can still retain the shape if I put an effort into it, you're right about that," she admitted. "So when are you headed out again?" Mighella asked.

"The next time such a bounty as my last one comes up, of course," Ventress answered. "That's good to know and in the meantime, I'll do what I can on the credits I get from work," Mighella said. "And I trust you have a more honest profession than bounty hunting?" Ventress asked. "Yeah, I'm a waitress at one of the Upper level chain restaurants for the wealthy," Mighella answered.

"Now I can see why credits are a worry for you: the wealthy business owners keep more for themselves than they give to their employees," Ventress said. "It's easy to do especially since Imperial authorities never believe the ass-kisser over their employers," Mighella agreed. "You just do what you can with what you've got and try to be a little more honest about your means to your ends, please? Now that you've admitted having stolen some of this stuff, I'm deeply worried for you," Asajj demanded.

"Great, as if it isn't bad enough my uncle is concerned about it," Mighella stated. "And damn well he should be!" Asajj snapped. Mighella looked hurt from that comment and Ventress found she couldn't stay mad at her naive young daughter for long. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you haven't been raised to deal with much harshness like your uncle and I have both been," she said.

"No you're right, you both should be concerned for what I do. He especially came close to a heart attack when I told him I sometimes had to steal," Mighella admitted. "I think I'll pay him a visit sometime, does he still live on Ruusan?" Ventress asked. Mighella nodded and stated that he hadn't even moved from the hut he raised her in, never mind offworld.

"Good, I'll pay him a visit when I don't have a bounty to collect on some important target of the Empire," Ventress said. "Mom, before you go, there's something I've been meaning to ask... Are you happy with what you do or what you have done?" Mighella asked. Ventress thought long and hard about that, knowing exactly what her daughter meant but having a struggle for words to explain it.

"I'm happy I had you now that I've gotten to know you though Force knows how pissed I was when I found out how you were conceived in me. Bounty hunting isn't the best profession or even the most honest but it's the most suited to my skills of any other. I guess you can say I'm happy with it and with the things I've done during it, yes," she said alas. "Then may the Force be with you on your next bounty, mother," Mighella said after which, Ventress bid her daughter goodbye and left out the door.

**Gazing into the stars** of Ruusan was familiar an activity to the former Sith Lord Maul as breathing was. But regardless of the millions of times he gazed out at them each night, they still dazzled his mind with a childlike sense of wonder._ Perhaps I'm remembering what I never had in that period of time called childhood... Seems like so long ago since then though in truth, I'm barely even out of my prime_ he thought to himself sadly.

As he gazed into the stars, he recognized the common sight of ships coming out hyperspace from all corners of the galaxy. Whether it was from neighboring Nyx (whose King still recognized Maul as a hero and commemorated his deeds there regularly) or from Coruscant, people came to Ruusan. But there was one ship in particular, coming from the Coruscant path, that caught his ability to sense presences through the Force. At first, it was confusing but a further look into it revealed that Asajj Ventress was aboard the ship, likely coming to visit him for the first time in sixteen years.

_ Why now, of all times, I'll never know until she actually shows up to my hut and thus, into my domain_ Maul said to himself. He decided it was best to prepare for her arrival as best he could for after all, thanks to the landing pads added three months ago, it was easy for almost anyone to reach him. Granted, his existence was less solitary as a result of this but it annoyed how often people came from Nyx, asking the truth of his deeds there._ People don't forget kindnesses like that even if they don't initially appreciate it Maul; you will learn to see that before the end_ Kycina's spirit had told him.

"But mother, without you and my niece, it's almost unbearable to hear. I know I did a great kindness for the people and fell in love with their former princess but really? Do I deserve all this attention even now that it's been at least thirty years since then without an ability to share it?" he had asked her. "Fame can be lonely without anyone special to share it with but so long as you do not let that loneliness turn to greed, you can see eternity whether or not you know it," she had answered.

He didn't understand, naturally, nor did he think he ever would until he actually came to the point where he would need to see eternity such as when he was dying. However, with these dark times falling upon the galaxy, he wondered how long it would be before the Emperor discovered him. Kenobi had managed to protect him long enough for him to raise his niece by lying about his fate on Dathomir. But Sidious was no fool and would inevitably find out if his niece's abilities didn't already clue into her relationships.

When that day did come, Maul would once again need to take up arms to fight against his most ancient enemy as he had done on Mandalore. The horror of Sidious' intent for him had the duel on Mandalore not turned out the way it did still made Maul shiver sometimes. After all, it was similar to what he had experienced in his childhood and Force knew how much he hated those days. However, perhaps that was what Ventress came to do: reminisce on better days with him or worse days.

They didn't have many in common except for the ones they experienced together but those ones sure were worth it. Especially since when they first met, Maul had never seen Asajj being the mother of his niece. Now that the memories of Dathomir were there, Maul and Asajj had things to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader had to admit that they did indeed appreciate the improvements they saw in Admiral Marcellus since his failure at Pisces. The fact that he reached a rank that allowed him to influence what systems the Death Star tested its powers on... It was testimony to the rightness of Thrawn's intervention, requesting Marcellus to be spared any harsh punishment. _There must be a deeper meaning as to Thrawn choosing to request Marcellus be spared_ Palpatine thought.

If there was anything he needed to know about Thrawn immediately, it was that he was one of-if not-the most cunning admiral Palpatine had known. Vader looked at him as a kind of threat sometimes and the Emperor began to wonder if his apprentice was justified in doing so. It wasn't often that Vader's feelings were clear on people of significance to the Empire, which was further confirmation. As if that wasn't bad enough, Thrawn had promised to outline the entirety of the Unknown Regions and give names to every planet, system, and life-supporting moon he found of his own accord.

Usually, when assigning his officers such tasks, Palpatine had encountered extreme resistance or extreme zeal but never the neutral mindset Thrawn had about it. He had even said that he had already begun mapping the Regions for his own purposes but would simply alter the purpose and continue. _Alter the purpose... what could that mean?_ Palpatine asked himself. His concern rubbed into Vader just in time for Thrawn and Marcellus to arrive for their report on the success of the Death Star.

"Let us dispense with the formalities and go right to the chase: how did it go?" Vader demanded, the tension showing in his voice and his breath. _Careful my apprentice, Thrawn is good at reading the underlying tones of one's voice and he can exploit it accordingly_ Palpatine thought. "Intriguing that you are less tolerant of formalities this time but I also wished to be spared them: the test went far better than I imagined. Planet Pisces is nothing but a collection of asteroids and floating ash now that the Death Star has destroyed it," Marcellus stated with equal bluntness.

"Impressive that you would suggest your homeworld be tested on by the Death Star although I sense there is a deeper meaning in what you've done than simple revenge," Palpatine said. Indeed he did sense it in the way Marcellus spoke and he wondered how he would respond to that. "That is correct, milord: my homeworld was also the birthplace of Jedi Knight Artemis. Had the Death Star been built when he defeated me a year ago, I might have suggested Pisces out of revenge.

"However, I have come to realize that I should wait that way I know how I may use a planetwide destruction for the greatest benefit possible. Then the Death Star was built and I had an opportunity: I could have my revenge and I could also have something to use as bait. When Artemis recovers from the initial shock of sensing his homeworld's destruction, he will in turn seek revenge. Once he begins, there will be no one who can stop him from continuing (not even his girlfriend) and that's when I present a false opportunity for him to capture or kill me.

"Admittedly, the decoy would have to be brave and/or willing to die but this plot, while sounding tiring, can serve a multitude of purposes. Firstly, if successful, it means you will have one less Jedi attempting to undermine your rule and possibly one last Nightsister if his girlfriend comes along. Second, it is rumored that his girlfriend is the daughter of Asajj Ventress and a Force-sensitive Zabrak: this ploy could lure out both parents or the mother and a relative of the father. It may even confirm the rumors going around that your fallen apprentice, Darth Maul, still lives," Marcellus explained.

Palpatine cringed inside when Marcellus stated that rumors were circulating of his first fallen apprentice still living. A year before the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine had gone to Mandalore with intent of turning both Savage and Maul into his pawns. However, he was forced to knock Savage into a coma while he fought Maul though he managed to subdue him before the duel progressed much further. He had intended to use the dark warrior to fulfill certain designs in the Clone Wars and the years after but Savage had recovered from his coma and rescued Maul from Sidious' station on Iridonia.

Granted, he had not done this without aid from Mother Talzin, whose disappearance in the Force he had felt when it happened, but the fact he managed with so little training was most incredible. Not to mention the fact that Maul then led the two of them on a continued rampage across the galaxy worsened things. Kenobi had brought back a report that Maul and Savage had both been killed on KaiSu Lak'Ton, the planet Mother Talzin hailed from pulled from another dimension. However, with the rumors Marcellus mentioned, he had the strangest feeling that the Jedi had actually lied about that detail.

Perhaps Savage had been destroyed as Maul was the only one who could defeat him and perhaps Talzin too but Maul? He doubted his fallen apprentice would ever allow himself to become stupid enough to stay on a dying planet long enough for it to incinerate him to the molecule. No, he was still out there and Marcellus would be Sidious' tool for finding out where he was and bring him back. "Are you alright, Master?" Marcellus asked after Palpatine fell into thought.

"Yes, never better. By all means, set your plot in motion and see what results from it then report back to me at your earliest convenience. Oh and be sure it's to me alone, not Vader, not Thrawn, but me," Palpatine answered. "I shall milord though I would like to make a single request: may I ask that either Lord Vader or one of your hands go with the decoy?" Marcellus inquired.

It was a strange request and Palpatine had never before had an Admiral request Vader's service though he had indeed served alongside Admirals for most of his campaigns. "Your logic for putting in this request?" Palpatine asked. Indeed, there needed to be a purpose behind this request being put in or else the Emperor could not grant it for a single Admiral. "If Artemis does indeed take the bait, there will be no other powerful enough to oppose him.

"I do not have Force-sensitivity and neither would the decoy but Vader not only has attunement to the Force but is a Master of it unlike Artemis who was hastily trained and promoted. Most of his skills are based on improvisation and basic understanding of certain teachings again, unlike Vader. One of your Hands will also have that advantage over him should he meet one of them in single combat," Marcellus answered. _Hmmm, I could actually see this working to my advantage indeed if Artemis is as sloppy as I think Marcellus is indicating_ Palpatine thought to himself.

"Very well Admiral, you shall have your wish but I demand a favor of my own from this, naming the planet not part of it. I will call for it in due time but know that there is that debt in return for Vader's service," Palpatine stated. Marcellus looked like he was thinking about this real carefully as he would expect from one with Marcellus' intellect and cunning which was nearly unrivaled. Then he nodded and stated that he understood what was asked of him by his superior which actually surprised Palpatine.

"Then, when your trap is ready and you have a planet of importance selected, inform me and I shall have Lord Vader go there to accompany your decoy. He will have orders of his own in addition to any that you give him but he will obey both to the best of his ability," Palpatine stated. "I am in your debt, my liege," Marcellus said with a bow. Then he turned to leave but Thrawn stayed where he was as did Lord Vader.

"I have no need for you here, my apprentice. See what you can do to help my other officials crush the rebellion against my power," Palpatine ordered. Vader bowed and left out the same door to the throne room that Marcellus had taken, leaving Thrawn and Palpatine alone. "What are you up to with that boy, Marcellus?" Palpatine asked.

"If I told you, that wouldn't be nearly as fun as having you guess now would it?" Thrawn replied. "I can crush your throat and kill you in an instant," Palpatine warned. "But would you?" Thrawn asked. That comeback stopped Palpatine dead in his tracks and he had to admit that the Chiss Admiral was most amusing in the cunning he presented sometimes.

"Marcellus is part of a great plan: one that involves experimenting with the mentality of your troops and what it takes to make good ones, skills with a blaster being the least of it. With him, I intend to make the beginnings of a 'perfect soldier' befitting your designs for the galaxy and mine," Thrawn said. "If you think I intend to share the galaxy with you, think again," Palpatine threatened.

"Oh no, not sharing the galaxy: I will rule the Unknown Regions and you will have the rest. We will only share my design of the 'perfect soldier' but we will be our own governments," Thrawn said. _Truly, I do not know whether that would be a good thing or not_ Palpatine thought but didn't say. "Perhaps it will work out for the better to let you have what I have given you to conquer while I keep the rest; the greater galaxy is far bigger than the Unknown Regions by itself," he said aloud.

"It is not a bad idea milord but I could see why you would have reservations in it. Granted, it is still a flawed idea but if executed perfectly, there will be none who'll live to exploit those flaws," Thrawn assured him. "Your work here is finished for now, my friend. Go out to your command ship and await my orders," Palpatine said. There was nothing more to say and when Thrawn left the same way as the others in their company of four, Palpatine was relieved to be alone for a while... he really needed it.******  
**

When Artemis finally managed to recover from the epileptic seizure he had had as a result of a disturbance in the Force, hell truly began for him. Mighella told him that Pisces had been blown to pieces by the Death Star and knew this because her mother had told her two days ago. "How is it possible for the Empire to create something that can do that to an entire planet?" Artemis asked. "I don't know but I do know Marcellus definitely had a hand in that decision," Mighella admitted.

Artemis had nearly forgotten about Marcellus, the enemy who had killed his stepmother on Pisces last year and managed to shatter the Spear of King and Shield of Queens. "So he still lives? I would have thought the Emperor would have had him executed by now for his failure at Pisces," he thought aloud. "That was my thought too but I have the feeling someone else had a hand in that and it most definitely wasn't the Emperor or Lord Vader," Mighella agreed.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "Because since that fateful battle on Pisces, the systems around it have fallen to the Empire mainly under the supervision of a man named Thrawn. He's probably the only non-human Grand Admiral you're likely to encounter in the entire Empire. Unfortunately, he is also probably the most brilliant of all these Admirals, even more than Marcellus," she answered.

"But what does he have to do with Marcellus?" he insisted. "Thrawn's style is unique to Imperial officers and even the Sith we fight: he encourages creativity. He also uses every failure he encounters as an example of what to avoid in the future rather than an excuse to kill a servant," she explained. _This is a more dangerous enemy in the making than the Emperor or Lord Vader; if he's gotten to Marcellus, there's no knowing what's become of that bastard since_ Artemis thought.

"I don't know what Thrawn has done with Marcellus since obtaining him if that's what he did but I do know this: he couldn't have killed him. Which also means that if Marcellus is now almost of equal rank to Thrawn, he must have done pretty damn good since Pisces," Mighella said. He didn't tell her so but he smiled at the fact that she was thinking along the same trend as he had been seconds ago. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"We'll wait until Marcellus shows himself somewhere and then we'll decide on a plan to capture or assassinate him. If he's been in Thrawn's care, capture may not be in our best interests and he may even have a trap ready for us. We must tread carefully once Marcellus has revealed himself again as he most surely will if he's been under Thrawn's supervision all this time," she answered. "You always did think things through with a clearer head than I did," he stated randomly, admiring her beauty of mind.

"I guess I managed to fool you like I did my mother and my uncle," she replied with a smile. "No you haven't, you've revealed who you truly are and we love you for it," he said, shaking his head. He placed a couple fingers beneath her chin so as to lift her up then he kissed her softly on the lips, which seemed to somehow excite her. "I've been wondering when you would do that again, you handsome little Jedi Knight," she said with a giggle after they broke contact.

"Oh believe me, there's a lot more I want to do again than kiss and caress your face like I did before the seizure," he retorted with a smile. Before she said anything else, he snuck a smack on her ass and she screamed a little, taken aback that he would do that. "You jerk!" she exclaimed very playfully. Then they flirted for the rest of the night and even concluded it on a sexual note, making love at their moment of greatest heat. It was the most excitement that either one had had in six months and it certainly was worth the long wait. However, both had a feeling events of the future might postpone further enjoyment even longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Marcellus was glad to finally be alone in his personal headquarters on Coruscant, given to him on his pension as an esteemed Officer of the Empire. He didn't necessarily feel that it was a compliment to his success as the Emperor stated that it was for he knew Palpatine still held him for his failures. _To think an old man could hold a grudge such as he does last year would've been impossible for me_ he told himself. But he often wondered if it really would have been impossible or if he was just telling himself that so he could feel better about his successes since then?

The very least the Emperor could have done was acknowledge those successes and make him part of the Council of Grand Admirals as Thrawn was. _At the very least, he could allow me to repay Thrawn for what he's done for me by offering my insights on his Council_ Marcellus added mentally. But thinking about this was not why he wanted to be alone: there was something he could never share with Thrawn or the Emperor even if they ordered him to. For four months now, he had been hearing a voice in his head that compelled him to do some things different from normal.

Halfway down the road, the source revealed itself as the first of his line named Caesarean who he recalled having been an ancient Sith Lord, a millennium before. Caesarean had been a member of the Brotherhood of Darkness and had been shot down to Pisces by Jedi starfighters. A week later, the climatic Seventh Battle of Ruusan saw the destruction of the Brotherhood, leaving him all alone. Instead of risking the future of the Sith (though he didn't know about Darth Bane's New Order), he vanished.

Starting from the bottom up, Caesarean managed to shroud his Force presence from the Jedi by reducing it to microscopic size in their ability to sense the powers of others. From there, it was just a matter of time before the hundreds of tribes on Pisces were united under his banner. Unfortunately, a member of one of these tribes escaped him and revealed his work to the Jedi Order. A team of Masters and Knight immediately responded to his cries for help and fought Caesarean until they killed him.

However, before his soul was thrown into oblivion, Caesarean transferred his consciousness on to a goblet that his surviving son sheltered away from the Jedi. Before having Pisces destroyed, Marcellus had conducted secret excavations at places the Queen of Pisces had decreed off-limits. During one of these digs, the men had found the goblet with Caesarean's soul trapped in it and ever since, the voice had been bothering him like hell. Now that he knew it was Caesarean, he figured it best to confirm that Pisces had been destroyed which was something he wanted Marcellus to see to himself.

"Master, I have done as you have asked," Marcellus said, bowing before the goblet which he had situated on a tall shelf that would require him standing on his toes to reach it. At first, nothing happened as was very typical of his interactions with his fallen ancestor but then he felt something. This was the very typical entry of Caesarean's telepathy into his mind for the next order or message he had._ Good, good, now we wait two standard days then you will set up a trap on Onderon for the Jedi called Artemis and when he takes the bait, begin the ceremony_ Caesarean said finally.

"But Master, it's dangerous and we don't know whether or not it will actually work!" Marcellus warned. _I have waited eight centuries for someone of my line to find me again and prepare me for my revenge. As the option has presented itself, I do _not_ intend to wait any longer if I can avoid it_ Caesarean hissed, applying painful pressure to Marcellus' brain as he said it. "I-I understand Master and forgive me for questioning you earlier," Marcellus stated.

_ Good, my little boy... now, do as I tell you and set the bait in for this young boy Artemis. The Sith Lord Vader will fail to kill him as I have foreseen but the trap will ensnare the little Jedi nonetheless_ Caesarean replied. "How can you be sure Vader will not be able to kill him?" Marcellus asked. _Artemis has a dark power that has remained dormant in his family from days gone by that, if unleashed even in the slightest, will allow him to defeat anyone_ Caesarean answered.

Marcellus wondered what it could be and what Caesarean's fascination in Artemis was as it went even beyond Marcellus' own desire for revenge against the young Jedi Knight. _When he defeats Lord Vader, he will suddenly realize that the soldiers surrounding him would overwhelm him. Then he will be captured and brought before you on Mygeeto where the ceremony shall be completed. It will all go as I have foreseen it: my revenge on the the boy's line will be complete, I will be fully revived, and this Emperor you serve now will be nothing to us_ the spirit added.

At that moment, Marcellus understood Caesarean's intent for the boy but said nothing on it so as not to give too much indication to the knowledge. "And should I stage it as I have already said I would to the Emperor?" he asked. _Yes, send a decoy in your place and have this Lord Vader go to greet the boy should he take the bait of an opportunity to assassinate you_ Caesarean answered. "Artemis saw me kill his stepmother, his soul and his honor will be screaming at his mind and demanding my death if I so easily presented myself with such an opportunity," Marcellus said.

He then proceeded to add that because of these screaming voices, Artemis' rationale would be nearly eclipsed except for the support of his girlfriend Mighella. However, he had the strangest suspicion that Caesarean could easily figure that out for himself if he had not already calculated that about the boy. _Go make your preparations and await my further orders. I need only one more thing from you before the ceremony is secured and that is my sword; do you have it?_ Caesarean asked.

Marcellus initially wanted to say no but he recalled that the successor of Queen Isis had been blackmailed into returning it five months before. "Yes Master, it is in my possession and awaits whatever purpose you deem fit for it while you remain in your incapacitated state," he answered. _Good, good: have it transferred to Mygeeto with all your other possessions for the time being_ the spirit ordered. Marcellus didn't understand why Caesarean wanted his sword in Mygeeto with everything else but Marcellus had learned that when he understood one thing about his ancestor, four mysteries arose.

It was better to simply obey the powerful Sith spirit than it was to try and solve the mystery surrounding his personality. But he wondered how much longer he could keep up this attitude before Caesarean decided it was time to find a new pawn? What if the ceremony somehow botched up and Marcellus himself ending up paying for it instead of Artemis doing so? He didn't want to ask Caesarean what circumstances would cause that but he couldn't help but see it gnawing at him as would an irremovable insect of pestilence.

This plan was full of holes that Marcellus saw even if Thrawn, the Sith, or Marcellus' other enemies couldn't. Dangerous ones too considering the implications of such a failure as he feared happening if Artemis were allowed to live. But most importantly, what could Caesarean do with the dead body of a Jedi Knight born of the line that defeated his family's eight-century rule? He was powerful true but he couldn't be so powerful that he could transfer his consciousness onto a corpse.

There was just no logic in that but Marcellus knew the Force was full of points where logic failed and mysticism took over. As he walked out of the chambers to fulfill his ancestor's orders, he began to wonder: should he continue or should he destroy the goblet? He knew how to do it and had the means readily available: just drop the artifact in a pool of acid and watch as Caesarean died forever. But then, yet again, Caesarean would suspect as such if Marcellus decided he wanted to do that and transfer his consciousness onto Marcellus himself for longevity.

What he wondered about this ceremony was that if Caesarean could do that, why hadn't he already done so? Was he waited for something special that the ceremony honored despite Marcellus not knowing what it was? Or was this simply a game he wanted to prolong for his own amusement as Sith Lords tended to do for themselves and their pawns? So many questions and so little time to find out the answers for himself or anyone else... he hoped he could before it was too late to do so.******  
**

**Thrawn had been thinking** lately as to the success of his greatest prodigy, Marcellus Caesarian. All this time, he wondered how it was possible for a human such as him to turn from someone incompetent and completely ungifted into such a brilliant man. There was a greater force at work and it likely had persuaded Thrawn to see that there was potential in Marcellus and indeed, there had been. This was especially so for Thrawn after his teachers reported Marcellus as being on the lower end of the spectrum as far as scores in the Academy were concerned.

They reported everything bad possible from Marcellus ranging from sleeping in all the way to bad attitude towards the teachers and the students. It was even said that assignments based on a certain exercise had not been turned into the professors until two weeks after a deadline. _He was both slow and arrogant, quite a dangerous combination to be going against a more nimble foe with_ Thrawn observed. Judging on this report, it was a wonder that Marcellus had succeeded at all, let alone achieve the scores he did on his exit tests that dictated whether he left the Academy or stayed another year.

All of his teachers had suspected that he cheated but after looking at the surveillance, he doubted Marcellus cheated. That is, in the classical sense of the word 'cheating', but he wondered if he had some sort of implant installed into him before the test that told him all the answers. The thought launched an investigation of Marcellus' medical records but shockingly, there was no such thing. As if that wasn't bad enough, the teachers had all reported him never studying for any tests at all.

This had to be the best streak of luck that he had ever seen in anyone whether they were Chiss or not. Such luck was not normal and he wondered if there was some sort of influence that allowed Marcellus to succeed so well despite the circumstances. The Emperor hated him to no end for his failure on Pisces and thus could not have helped him. Then there was one last thing: Marcellus had mentioned having a Sith ancestor whose strategic ability was unparalleled in his time.

It wasn't heard of for ancient Sith spirits to influence their descendants for future success in their ultimate design. Nor was it uncommon to hear of a Sith Lord who had transferred his consciousness onto an inanimate object and slowly transferred imprints of their personality to their minions. Thrawn began to wonder if this Sith Lord named Caesarean was doing precisely that with his own descendant. But if it was the case, he wondered why Caesarean would show himself now after all these years trapped in some sort of inanimate object due to the circumstances of having to escape the Jedi.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that the Emperor had managed to instill a reign of the Dark Side like no other preceding or succeeding it. Could it be that the Light Side of the Force was now so eclipsed by the Dark that even ancient spirits such as Caesarean could become active again? If that was the case, Palpatine would need to know this if he managed to find enough credible data for it. But where could he begin his search for such data if he suspected the beginning of a resurrection for a Sith Lord?

He was not Force-sensitive and thus, could not sense such things through the Force even if he tried. Could it be that the scores were a clue he could follow or were they just something the spirit wanted him to catch up on in order to lead him astray? This game of cat and mouse was beginning to trouble Thrawn and he didn't like being troubled when he was faced with strategy. Nonetheless, whoever was actually running it (if it was being played at all) was doing it very well.

It was with this realization that Thrawn decided to wade it out and see if Marcellus revealed his true colors in due time. Men like him always did and it was always more for their convenience than for those that opposed them which was a good thing. Yes, Thrawn had personally supervised Marcellus' training but that may have played a role in this Sith spirit's rise more than he liked. _Well played Mr. Caesarean if it is indeed you behind this and not Marcellus working on his own_ he thought.

_ Impressive that you could guess it was me, little man. But not to worry, I will deal with you when my run with Marcellus has come to its end_ a mysterious voice said. Because of the fact that Thrawn had never felt a presence in his mind other than his own, he didn't know what to make of it. However, in the end, he decided to take it as it was and let Caesarean send his message from wherever he was in the galaxy as Thrawn had never had the experience before.

As if that wasn't good enough, it had also triggered a curiosity in Thrawn that he had never felt before. What if he could somehow set his mind so that he could get in touch with this spirit regardless of his attunement in the Force? Could he learn more about the secrets of the Sith and perhaps some things even the Emperor didn't know? Would the spirit be willing to teach him these things for his use down the road or would it ignore his pleas due to his normalcy in the run of things?

He didn't understand the way Force-sensitives operated at times but he was most certainly fascinated by it. It had him wondering how Mighella and Artemis could use it the way he did though they were of no long-term interest to him. That was Marcellus' theater and not something Thrawn needed to poke into, after all. Still... the questions that could be answered by this being were nearly infinite to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I don't like what Marcellus is planning if it includes me ensnaring a young Jedi boy," Vader said. "Perhaps there is more to Artemis Superbus that he is not telling us. Tell me Lord Vader, did Dark Jedi Luxor make any indication as to something that might spark an interest in the boy?" Palpatine asked. "He mentioned that Artemis had a 'dark power' about him that, if used, could compel him to conduct near-infinite destruction to those around him," Vader admitted.

"A dark power... not exactly the most specific thing I have ever heard but I suppose that could be considered a clue. Did he make any reports as to what this might be representative of before he was killed?" Palpatine inquired. "No though I wouldn't doubt that his insights would have been most helpful if he had survived the duel on Pisces," Vader replied. "Go to whatever planet Marcellus decides you must go to but make sure to try and bring this boy back alive if you can," Palpatine requested.

"Master?" Vader inquired, an eyebrow raised beneath his mask and helmet. "There has to be something that makes him unique and intrigue such an obsession in Marcellus beside revenge. It just doesn't fill the bill quite completely as you might initially think," Palpatine replied. Vader admitted that he suspected as much and the Emperor only told him to try and confirm their suspicion if he could.

"If Marcellus is planning anything that could cite him for sedition against the Empire, I want to know of it right away," he added. "Yes, my Master, it shall be done immediately," Vader stated. "And if you can, try to bring this Jedi back alive so I can find out what Marcellus finds so interesting. Kill the girl if she intervenes in your duel; if she's related to Maul, it could lure him out if he's alive," Palpatine replied.******  
**

"And what plan do you have for him if he is, my Master?" Vader asked. Palpatine snarled slightly at the thought of his fallen apprentice still being alive after all these years but it was brief. "You will find that out when you return with the Jedi Knight Artemis and the lightsabers of his girlfriend," he replied. _This time, I will make sure to kill him myself, I can rely on no one else to do it for me including Vader_ he told himself silently.

"Very good, milord," Vader said. As if Vader's reply encouraged it, Marcellus came back into the Throne Room as he said he would with information on a planet. "So you've decided on a planet at last?" Palpatine asked. "Yes milords, as a matter of fact, I have and I will debrief Lord Vader on the strategy that is to be conducted when we arrive," Marcellus answered.

"And what is the planet?" Vader insisted impatiently. "Why Onderon, it's close enough to the Pisces system that Artemis will recognize the symbolism. He will believe that I choose to go there to insult him and rub in the destruction of his homeworld further than I already have," Marcellus answered. _Lure the boy through his anger and hatred, I like this strategy_ Palpatine said with an internal smile.

"The decoy will be expendable but the boy will not be," Marcellus added when no one said anything. "Then I suggest you hurry and make your arrangements if you haven't already done so," Palpatine replied. "The decoy has already been chosen and Vader will rendezvous with him there," Marcellus stated. Then he bowed before the Emperor and left to return to his cruiser with Vader following him after taking a few seconds to hesitate.

**"Ventress, it's been far **too long since anyone's come to visit me," Maul said when Ventress arrived. "Indeed it has been, I came because I wanted to talk to you about a certain disturbance that occurred in the Force not too long ago," she said immediately. "And here I was thinking you wanted to reminisce on old times, the Dark Side is full of disturbances regardless of their size," he replied. "Then you overlooked the recent destruction of planet Pisces?" Ventress asked.

At first, Maul paused from his tea-making and rubbed his heart for he had sensed that disturbance just as she apparently had. "I have sensed that... does the boy know?" he asked after the pause. "Mighella should have told him by now, yes but she had to wait until he recovered from an epileptic seizure he had as a result of it," she answered. _He bonded so well with his homeland that it did that to him upon its destruction? The boy my niece loves continues to impress me more and more as I get to know him_ Maul thought to himself but didn't say.

"And now this boy will not doubt seek revenge against the one who caused the destruction of his homeworld. If the Emperor is behind it, he'll be anticipating this move as I would," he said aloud. "Artemis and Mighella both know who's behind it and it isn't the Emperor: it's their old enemy Marcellus, now an Admiral in the Imperial Fleet," Ventress stated. "I thought they killed him last year after defeating him at Pisces," he admitted.

"No, apparently, someone had an interest in Marcellus and decided to have him spared real serious punishment. Someone of influence like one of the Grand Admirals, for instance," she replied. "But why would a Grand Admiral have an interest in a failed officer like Marcellus?" Maul asked. He brought the tea over to the table that Ventress took seat near and he sat down on the opposite end. Handing her the tea to her thanks, he waited for her to give him an answer to the question after she sipped some of it.

"Honestly, I don't know unless we're looking at the work of someone who has not been revealed to be working with the Emperor. He made it clear that he wouldn't disclose the identity of every single Imperial Officer in the force if he didn't want to. This could be one of those people whose identity hasn't been made public yet and we could be seeing the beginnings of their plan," she answered. "For all our sakes, I hope that isn't the case; I will consult the spirits and see if they have anything to add to what we already know or assume we know of this situation," he said after sipping his slightly.

"I don't think the spirits would be able to help you in this matter: they're beings of the Light and the galaxy is dangerously overcome with the Dark Side. There's no way even their combined strength could penetrate the veil the Emperor spreads as each day passes. You can though, even if you don't want to, you can see some of his designs which is better than any outsider Jedi can do," she replied, shaking her head. "That may be true but I will not gaze into the Dark Side to see what he's up to unless I have no other choice: my connection to him is still strong enough for him to sense me," he warned.

"Maul, it's been almost twenty years, how can you say that for certain?" she inquired. "Force-sensitives create bonds with each other through interaction, regardless of the form it takes whether it be conversations like this or otherwise, that last lifetimes. If I had died or had something that would make the appearance of death (such as my bisection by Kenobi), Sidious would sense it. A similar mechanism allows him to detect any unnatural intrusions into his mind as my inquiry would be.

"Bonds like that, even if mine is indeed with the most heinous man in the galaxy, don't simply fade or disappear. It just doesn't happen like that: no, if I were to peek into his mind and find out his plans, he would sense it just as he would sense me entering his Palace. So, as I said before, I will not peer into his plans unless I have no other choice," he explained. _Well there goes my luck trying to persuade him to help my daughter in this matter_ Ventress thought angrily.

"Tell me Asajj, why did Dooku turn on you at the Battle of Sullust during your duel with Skywalker and Kenobi?" Maul asked. "I thought we weren't going to reminisce in old times," she replied, confused at what he was implying. "Oh no, I'm not reminiscing, I just need your input before I explain something to you," he said. "He said I failed him but I have a feeling it was because Sidious ordered him to considering his reluctance to engage me and his surprise at seeing me again," she said.

"Now why would Dooku obey an order from his Master that pertained to your elimination? That is, unless he feared Sidious' power as I do," Maul pressed. "You fear him?" Ventress asked. She couldn't believe that Maul would fear the very man who trained and raised him until Naboo.

It didn't seem like Maul to fear anything, not even his former teacher even if Sidious was indeed responsible for many of the cruelties inflicted upon Maul. But his nod confirmed her surprise and before she said anything further, he explained. "And rightfully so: you're a damned idiot doomed to die if you _don't_ fear him and what he can do to a person before he's worn out his interest in them, me included. Savage and I barely survived our encounter with him on Mandalore plus, he had intentions for me to fulfill in his grand scheme had Savage been killed and I had been successfully immobilized," he added.

"So you're saying Dooku tried to kill me because he feared Lord Sidious?" Ventress asked. Though she had vowed to be Dooku's enemy forever, she still sometimes felt pity for him and took insult when someone said he was afraid of something. But then, it did make sense because he himself had said she was his best assassin: unless he lied, there would be no other explanation. "That's the only real explanation there can possibly be unless you did fail him for the final time or he replaced you," Maul answered with a nod.

"Both of those factors are false so I think you win this round, Maul. Perhaps you're right and it's best not to give Sidious any indication you're alive, never mind that you associate with Mighella. That's the last thing they need when they're already having difficulty ducking under Imperial authorities and trying to reach the Alliance as it is," Ventress admitted. "So they do know of the Rebel Alliance's existence?" he asked.

Ventress nodded and added that they had known since last year though they still had no idea it was already a two or three years old. "That and they'll be needing all the rogue, lightsaber-wielding Force-sensitives they can find be it Jedi or Nightsisters like me and Mighella," she added. "Then why don't you join them?" he inquired. "Frankly, it's because I'm still waiting on you to do the same: the enemies of the Emperor could really use your insights to help their struggle," she said, smiling and winking as she did so.

"I'll join when I'm ready to do so, the Emperor hasn't forced my hand in the matter yet and we know that. Though I can't consult the spirits as to his plans, I can consult them as to when I should join the Alliance, if I'm to join them at all," he stated. "You and your spirits, make your own decisions like you did in your youth!" she exclaimed. "Back when I was young and stupid, you mean," he said, thinking aloud.

"Nonsense, you managed to overthrow Duchess Satine of Mandalore before Sidious came along and kicked you off the planet. As if that wasn't good enough, you made a galactic-scale plan that succeeded in one goal: destroying Kenobi," she said. Maul jerked back and Ventress realized she had accessed an old wound since he now regretted all he did when he was younger. "You brought back painful memories but you have a point there: I did throw the Neutral Systems into chaos for months," he said.

"See? Those kinds of things are exactly what the Alliance needs: you know how to bring them at least on par with Sidious' cunning even if not making them as great," she said. "You should finish up your tea and go," he said. She knew better than to push the matter: he was trying to decide whether or not to join the Alliance as she suggested.

"I'll go back to Coruscant and see what I can do about getting my daughter and her boyfriend out of there so she can reach the Alliance. She'll be needing all the help she can get as he's surely still recovering from the seizure even if he's fit to travel by now," she stated. "You do that and make sure he's not up to any funny business with her while they're under your supervision," he ordered. "Maul, I think it's too late to prevent them from doing plenty of funny business in our absences now," she replied.

_ You're probably right about that_ he thought with a smile as he continued to gaze outside. "Thanks for the tea and hopefully, I'll be seeing you again. Preferably, in an Alliance base, I might add: your hut is beginning to fall apart in case you haven't noticed," she said before exiting the door. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered why she made that comment but when he looked around, he realized she was right.

Nothing irreparable at the moment but it could grow into a worse problem if he didn't act on it soon. But he wondered if it was a sign of the times: with his mother dead, the house had continued to begin deteriorating and it was something it never did when she was alive. He wondered if her life force had sustained the house and now,as she had weakened in old age._ She wasn't ill to leprosy or anything like that but her death means something to this place_ he observed mentally.

The more he thought about his mother, the more the wound her death left him with began to reopen. With her dead and Mighella gone, there was nothing for him binding him to Ruusan except the spirits of Ophelia, Odette, and Qui-Gon. He still needed their advice on many things though he would never admit it to them. Which led him to realize another thing: they probably already knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"When he arrives, the plan shall be simple: the escort will only give him enough struggle that there is no indication of a trap. Then, when they have fallen as they surely will, he will either capture or murder the decoy. Either way, you will enter while he is distracted and beat him down until he is too weary to fight you any longer. The spot I have in mind will neutralize his Force Speed advantages and his Ataru abilities once you confront him," Marcellus explained.

"He's bound to have something to compensate for the Ataru weakness if he's been neutralized in that area," Vader said, thinking aloud. "You're right and Luxor did report seeing at least the potential for something like that though he didn't find out until moments before his death if at all," Marcellus replied. _Great, so I don't even know if this guy is helpless when he can't rely on Ataru or if he's even more powerful without it. Just damned perfect_ Vader thought but didn't say.

"But that's why we have you, isn't it? You will find out whatever it was Luxor said he had in him and bring him back to me alive with that information intact. That is, if possible, of course," Marcellus said. Whether he heard Vader's dissatisfaction in his breathing Vader didn't know nor did he think he would have cared to know if he did.

"When do you think you'll be ready to carry out your part of the plan?" Marcellus asked, likely choosing to overlook Vader's tension. "I am ready at anytime although I must warn you of a single detail," Vader answered. "And what would that be?" Marcellus inquired. "The Emperor wants this Jedi Knight when you are through with him if that is at all possible," Vader replied.

"I live to obey the Emperor: I will do what I can to make sure Artemis is alive for the Emperor's design. Especially if there is truth to what Luxor said about him and the dark power within him," Marcellus stated. Vader sensed that Marcellus was not entirely true to his word on that but he made nothing of it for there was no point debating it now. How could he when he didn't know what had this man so intrigued to Artemis Superbus when there could be more powerful Jedi out there?

So obsessed with finding this boy as Vader was with finding Kenobi and paying him back for Mustafar, that is. _I wonder if Artemis or a member of his family did something to him that has insulted him as much as Kenobi insulted me at our duel on that fiery world of Mustafar. If that's the case, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to cut him down as would be my initial impulse if he defied my Master's wish_ Vader thought but didn't say. "Then our deal is settled and I can take position when we arrive?" the Dark Lord asked aloud.

Marcellus nodded and told him that the position in question would be an a secret passage of the Throne Room. The Admiral wanted to goad the boy by having the decoy pretend to threaten the King's life as Artemis, being the good Jedi, would be sure to intervene. "He'll fight the guards and have no trouble disposing of them or the decoy once he gets around to that but that's when you come in. Onderon will be secured for us when the King is dead and Artemis is in cuffs for his crimes against the Empire," Marcellus added.

"So you mean to have the King killed during the fight?" Vader asked. Marcellus nodded but before Vader could inquire as to how, he told him he would see for himself. "It will truly break Artemis' faith in Force Speed enough for him to avoid using it against you, be sure of that," he added. Vader didn't like the sound of that nor was he sure Marcellus could pull it off as easily as he thought.

Jedi raised in the Code from a younger age than he was were harder to break than Marcellus apparently imagined, Kenobi was living proof of that. Unless Marcellus had a longer history with Artemis and his family than he had indicated to either Sith Lord, which explained a bit. However, it did not quite explain how Artemis fit into this man's schemes of grandeur nor what made him special. Though Vader hated to say, he was at the mercy of the will of the Force as far as this boy was concerned.******  
**

******"What news on the **account of Marcellus besides that he is apparently an Admiral now?" Artemis asked. Though he taken the blow to his homeworld hard, Artemis was not about to let his anger overcome too much to stumble into a trap. "Rumor has it that he's headed for Onderon in two days, details are fuzzy but that's a definite. Oh and he apparently vows to kill the King upon his arrival and secure Onderon for the Empire by taking it over for himself," Mighella answered.

"I don't like this: Onderon is very close to where Pisces once was and he means to secure it for the Empire. Why not just use the Death Star to blow up the nearby moon to threaten the people into submission if he wanted to be King so badly?" Artemis wondered. "Probably because he knew that even in the face of such intimidating power, your sister would not yield to him," Mighella suggested. Artemis shrugged in admission that she was probably right: his half-sister had the stubbornness of their mother before she died and it had helped both out in all except the time of their deaths.

"Anyhow, what can we do when Marcellus arrives if his intent is to kill the King?" he inquired. "We could sneak into the Palace with Force Speed, destroy the guards, and then stop him. That is, before the good Admiral picks up the cue to pull the trigger and make the King croak," she explained. "I think that would work very nicely, I don't think there's a flaw in that plan at all," he stated.

"But there is: what if this is a trap and someone powerful is merely using a decoy of Marcellus to bait you? Some like Lord Vader or the Emperor, for instance?" she asked. He hadn't thought about that: both he and Mighella were fugitives from Imperial Law and the Emperor had shown interest. What that could mean was that he had some idea of Mighella's relationship with Maul and/or Ventress.

Maybe he knew Ventress was her mother and wanted to capture them both so as to bait Maul into finally coming out of hiding. If Maul was as obsessed with protecting his niece as he indicated, he would have no choice but to come out simply out of a sort of paternal love for the girl. "You're right but it's worth the risk to bring him before the Alliance and get some input about the Death Star. He tested its power on Pisces himself, after all," he answered at last.

"So this is what all this is about? Capturing Marcellus and making him squawk for the Alliance leaders?" she demanded. "It's better than actually seeking to kill him in revenge as he would want me to do, goading me into the Dark Side with it," he replied. "You have Vaapad, so long as you use that, you'll never turn to the Dark Side no matter how close you skirt the line," she reminded him.

"True but Vaapad is like any other style: it doesn't protect you from temptation just because it gives you more leverage to exploit the Dark Side energies. In that capacity, Vaapad would be as useless to me as Ataru or Soresu," he retorted. "But at least with it, if you felt your anger rising, you wouldn't need to worry about falling into the trap of the Dark Side, right?" she asked. "I wish that were so but if there was a secret to that, it died with Vaapad's creators many years ago," he answered.

"So basically, if he does kill the King, gets you to kill him by doing that, and then you get trapped then you're fucked, right?" she continued. He nodded and said that that was so unless he caught a lucky break during his time trapped which he doubted. "I wouldn't risk it, even if it's really him, I wouldn't risk it with those stakes," she said. "What do you suggest we do then?" he asked.

"We get out of Coruscant with my mother's help, we find an Alliance base, we join them, then we go back to Onderon with _their_ help in this," she explained. Artemis thought about that and for a moment, it actually sounded like this was becoming a possibility. Then the strangest idea he had ever thought of dawned on him and he voiced it to Mighella's dismay. "How about _you_ go find a Rebel base and I will go to Onderon to find out the truth of this matter?

"This way, if it is a trap and I take the bait, you will have the Alliance ready and behind you to rescue me from it. What do we have to lose trying it?" he asked. "Our lives are the biggest things for one," she answered. "Rhetorical question," he quickly added as a joke.

She smacked his back hard enough to actually hurt and initially, they decided they would roughhouse again but that was before they heard a knock on the door. "Well, our guide is here," Mighella stated in reference to her mother. "I'll go with you guys as far as the transport then I'll take my own way to Onderon in time to intercept the good Admiral at his reception," he said. "Be careful, we don't know what's there yet... you don't know what's there yet," she warned.

"Not to worry, I will. Let's not keep your mother waiting any longer than she needs to, our enemies could be right behind her," he replied, nodding when he told her not to worry. Mighella opened the door and greeted her old woman as a daughter should when she hasn't seen her mother in weeks. Then Ventress took the two young lovers on the path to the transport she had arranged to take them offworld without anyone noticing their disappearance except those in higher power.******  
**

******"I sense he's leaving. **Shall I pursue him?" the cyborg Phobos asked. "No, let him go. Lord Vader is already on his way to Onderon to ensnare him there with Admiral Marcellus," Palpatine answered.******  
**

The hologram of the Dark Lord went staticy ever now and then but other than that, the transmission was clean and the orders efficiently delivered. "As you wish Master but what do you want me to do in the meantime?" Phobos demanded. "Follow them, of course, make sure Artemis gets on the transport. Fight one or all of them only when it is absolutely necessary to do so," the Emperor explained.

"Very well, milord. It shall be done," Phobos stated. "Excellent, you will have your chance at revenge against the boy soon enough. But if he should die on Onderon, we will compensate with his lover and her mother," Palpatine promised.

"Works fine enough for me," Phobos said before disconnecting transmission. Normally, he didn't like having to tolerate the Emperor's orders but in this case, there was no choice. Lord Vader was headed for Onderon and Marcellus had disappeared somewhere else for his own design. _What could that bastard be up to that is so secretive even to the great Emperor?_ Phobos asked himself.

He hated it when he was not spared details by those he obeyed for damaged as he was, he was not a mindless hitman obeying the will of the highest bidder. There was more to the damaged creature than his creators would ever hope to imagine. But still, the headaches came back to haunt him, the flashbacks seen at the duel in the Lower Levels still racing across his mind. What were they memories of for surely flashbacks were only memories surfacing in the front of someone's mind, right?

He didn't know what they meant but if anyone did that he could catch, it was Artemis for certain. His interest in the boy had been initially revenge but now he was beginning to wonder if those angry feelings were misplaced. Though he had vowed to eternally serve the Dark Side, a small spark of Light still existed within the bowels of his black heart. Could this be reminiscent of a time before his restoration at the hands of Marcellus and the Sith Lords?

_What is it about that boy that seems so familiar to me and yet so strange at the same time? How is he connected to my past and why should it even matter to me, at all?_ he thought. As he followed the trio in the Mid Levels of Coruscant to catch their ride, he continued to examine Artemis. His Force Concealment meant that he couldn't use Empathy without giving away his position but he didn't think he would be needing that.

Especially when, as he followed Artemis, the memories came back and started to become more clear. He could finally see himself fighting an enemy of sorts on a ship that was about to crash and burn to bits. However, this enemy wasn't Artemis as the Emperor and Marcellus had told him: it was two men in black with red lightsabers much like the Emperor himself. Hell, his own blades were blue and not the red of the Sith and the Dark Jedi he was used to working with presently.

Could this have been a fight from before he joined the Empire and fought in the name of his present Masters? Was this some memory of his fall into the Dark Side from the prestige of the Jedi Order? What was it and what about it told him that Artemis had the answers to these questions? Whatever the reasons, Phobos knew that it was only a matter of time before his fate on Onderon was decided and it might be too late.

And if Artemis died in the attack that would be sure to happen, then what? Who would answer his questions and hopefully spark more of these memories if not him? The girl he loved certainly wouldn't be able to help him any more than her mother would be able to. Artemis was his only link to the past and he honestly could not bear having the one link to who he was severed. But slapping it all out mentally, he continued his assignment and vowed to guess at the questions later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"The time has almost come, Master. Artemis moves ever closer into the trap we have set up for him on Onderon and soon, he will be ours," Marcellus said to the goblet containing his ancestor. _Good, you have done well for your family name_ Caesarean replied telepathically. "And what of his lover and her mother?" Marcellus asked.

_ If Artemis is a true son of Superbus, he will be no fool. He will have them go to this Rebel Alliance you've mentioned before and consult them for help. They will attempt to persuade them into sending soldiers to reinforce Artemis on Onderon in hopes of gaining a new ally. However, the leaders of the Alliance will realize that by the time they arrive, the King will be dead._

_ As if that isn't good enough, they may also suspect a trap on the part of the Empire due to their presence on Onderon. If they give aid at all, they will be reluctant to do so due to their own limitations combined with that healthy and wise suspicion. I told you to make the arrangements you made for precisely such a dilemma as this to be created. After all, I feed on fear and mistrust almost as much as any other Sith Lord even if I'm a spirit_ Caesarean answered.******  
**

"And if the Alliance decides to help, what would be the consequences of their action?" Marcellus inquired rather suspiciously. _The consequences will be simple: they'll be lucky if they aren't massacred and Mighella will be lucky if she manages to rescue her darling boyfriend. I foresee Artemis being captured and used for my resurrection perfectly and with great effect_ the spirit replied. "I'll become an Imperial hero if the Alliance comes out but I will be rewarded either way for what I have done on behalf of the Empire," Marcellus stated.

It had donned on him that Caesarean's plot would allow him to gain prestige and honor in the Empire, perhaps enough to finally become an equal to Thrawn, his hero. Amongst the privileges of the Grand Admiral were nearly unlimited even when compared to those of the Emperor and Vader. But the privilege Marcellus was most interested in was total confidentiality in his plans even to the Sith themselves. "Your plan will help me become a Grand Admiral as Artemis could become leverage to bargain for that position in exchange for him being turned over to the Emperor," he added.

_Exactly, the position of Grand Admiral is where you will prove most useful to my design though your current one is also good if that should fail_ Caesarean admitted. "So you wouldn't mind Artemis living and being turned into the Emperor?" Marcellus asked. _No for Artemis is strong-willed: he will escape the Emperor's captivity and come to seek you. When he does, we will ensnare him with the benefits of the ceremony on Mygeeto and have our pawn to use_ Caesarean answered.

Marcellus could hardly see a flaw in Caesarean's cunning plan to capture Artemis for their cause. In fact, the Admiral managed to temporarily overlook the one flaw that remained with this brilliant architecture. "If I begin conducting the final stages of our plan immediately after I am promoted, wouldn't the Emperor suspect a trap?" Marcellus asked. At first, the spirit said nothing, only growled as he acknowledged surprise that Marcellus had noticed that when he hadn't.

Then he spoke and when he did, Marcellus was driven to near-overwhelming surprise to the simplicity of it. _That is precisely why you set the final stages in motion during the final days of your promotion and then take advantage of your one week vacation before returning to duty. The Emperor will expect this of you and will not react to anything that you do under those circumstances. Besides that, I sense Artemis escaping the Emperor four days after your promotion and finding you in another two._

_An attack during your leisure time will hardly warrant suspicion in the Emperor's eyes and this is where we will make him pay for his arrogance. He and his apprentice will fall before our might and we will absorb their Empire as part of our conquest. Then we will do what they could not and destroy this Rebel Alliance, bringing unity and security into the galaxy. Ours will be the Empire that lasts a thousand years and still holds good throughout it all_ Caesarean said.

"Excellent, most excellent milord. Is there anything else you require of me?" Marcellus asked after taking in the awe of that reply. _Go, forge my Empire as you have continued to do since we met half a year ag_o Caesarean answered. And with a bow, Marcellus went to do just that, enthused and ecstatic that he would soon have more than the rank of Grand Admiral would ever be worth.

******"This is the transport **to Dantooine, the secure rebel base. What's the game plan?" Ventress asked. Mighella looked like she didn't want to tell her but Artemis decided that he would instead. "I have gone with you as far as the transport and now, I'll head for Onderon," he said.  
"Why Onderon?" Ventress asked. "Marcellus plans to go there and intimidate the King into giving him control of the planet and the systems surrounding it. I need to go and stop him before he succeeds in doing that because Onderon will be essential to the Alliance. Force knows how but it will, I can foresee it," Artemis answered.

"A little bit of revenge is not essential for the Alliance but for you," Ventress warned. "He doesn't plan to go solely out of vengeance. Vengeance isn't even in the formula at all," Mighella replied. "Then why go if not that?" Ventress inquired.  
"Onderon was one of the first planets to truly become sovereign by military power thanks to training from the Republic. It's training the Alliance sorely needs in order to win this war," Artemis explained. "Perhaps there's some truth in that but remember this: I want you back and I want you back alive. I will not let you go off to get yourself killed and break my daughter's little heart," Ventress ordered.

"I'll do what I can to stay alive until we're reunited, don't worry," he replied. Despite initial rockness in their relationship, he had to admit he was growing more and more accustomed to Asajj. The fact that she was now actually acting like a mother should for her daughter was definitely a help in that. However, Artemis knew that he needed to keep his distance from a whole lot of people except Mighella: forming one attachment was dangerous enough without others in there as well.

"You know something, for a Jedi, you're quite foolhardy and brave but I like you all the same. May the Force be with you," Ventress said randomly. "Thanks, I've been needing it more often than I haven't," he admitted. Then he kissed Mighella goodbye and headed for the next transport going to Onderon for his mission.

As he walked away, he heard Ventress tell her daughter not to worry about him too much. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll come back safely. Nobody kills him but me or your uncle, you know," she added jokingly. _Nice vote of confidence, I will be needing all of those that I can get_ he thought but didn't say with a smile.******  
**

******Arriving in Onderon, Vader **was somewhat glad to see that the external appearance of the planet had not changed much since he came as Anakin Skywalker. However, what set it apart from his previous visit was the atmosphere: it was filled with fear and hatred, this time. He fed off it in the manner that his master had taught him and he relished it as though he were enjoying a new flavor of candy. That is, a new flavor that was actually good and not so sour that it became bitter with each consumption.

Arriving to see the son of the old King that he had helped return to power when he came to Onderon, he couldn't help but reminisce a little. But after doing so, he immediately cast it aside and warned the King that if he tried anything foolish, he would be killed immediately. "You're a Sith Lord, I have no choice but to comply," the younger King replied. "Good, now that that's out of the way, now let's go and meet your benefactor: Admiral Marcellus Caesarean," Vader stated.

"I will _not_ just hand Onderon over to the Empire, your Emperor has already sent many emissaries to try and persuade me. All have failed to do so and this one will be no different," the King warned. "I think you'll find this one very different from the others who have tried to persuade you before," Vader retorted menacingly. The King didn't look like he liked that comment and Vader knew that his tone had done the trick that it was supposed to do.

Intimidation wasn't exactly Vader's specialty but whenever he pulled it off, he pulled it off just right. However, it was especially good that he did in this case because the fear that the King felt kept him from suspecting a decoy such as the one that had come in Marcellus' place. After all, if the King had not been afraid, he might have noticed the decoy through all that the Empire had done to make it otherwise. _Fear has always clouded even the keenest sight from seeing the truth of a person's identity_ Vader told himself, remembering what his master had told about its effects.

"Ah, your Majesty, I'm looking forward to completing the negotiations that my predecessors started with the taking of Onderon for the Empire. I would truly appreciate avoiding any military bloodshed if possible," the fake Admiral began. "You can drop the charade Admiral Marcellus, we both know that the Imperials love violence and intimidation," the King replied. "I am different from other Imperial officers: I _do_ prefer diplomacy when it is an option, I don't go straight to violence," the fake replied.

_ He pulls off the meticulous tone and mannerism of the real Marcellus very well. I must say this decoy is making me shudder with his incredible realism_ Vader observed. As he continued to observe the session of negotiations, he did note that the King looked back at him from time to time. Vader realized that he must have set the standard for intimidation in the first meeting because of this series of such moments.

Occasionally though, when the King looked back at Vader, he did so in manner that indicated an attempt to size up the Dark Lord. He tried the same thing with the decoy and he had to admit he still had some courage even under pressure. Then he made the mistake of saying that he would continue to maintain the sovereignty of his people and calling the Empire weak. That was when Vader snapped and used the Force to strangle the incompetent monarch though the decoy ordered his release.

"As you wish, Admiral but I warn you that if this continues, I may not heed your orders to let him go, next time," Vader warned. "Very well, you heard him your Majesty and I hope you heard him well," the decoy told him. The King rubbed his neck and decided to continue negotiation though it wasn't long before he came to a decision. As long as he could still fight, he would not give up Onderon for anyone, not even the rebellion fighting against the Empire.

"Then I am afraid that Lord Vader may just have to finish you off but not before we lure an alternative prize into our net. Tell me: when was the last time you saw a Jedi named Artemis Superbus?" the decoy asked the King. The King's skin paled with recognition and Vader knew he was associated with Artemis. This also meant that he knew that he was bait for the boy to be lured into the trap Marcellus had forged for him.******  
**

**Going to the cave **of the Spirits was as familiar for Maul now as it had been when he first met them here. He had gone this time because he could not finish the debate as to whether or not he would join the Rebel Alliance as Ventress suggested. Posing his question on the spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn, Ophelia Draco, and her Master Odette, he waited for one of them to respond. After a few minutes, he was pleased to see that Ophelia still had an ability to speak with him as she had years before.

"Ophelia, my love, it is great to see you again," he said immediately. "You look older," she said, not even responding to his greeting. "Age may have changed my appearance but never let it change my love for you," he replied. "Indeed not, how may I help you, my dear?" she asked.  
"Asajj Ventress came to visit me not too long ago and suggested that I join the Rebel Alliance. What do I do: do I join them or do I stay here?" he answered. She seemed to think about this and think about it hard but when she spoke, her reply cut into his heart. "I foresee darkness no matter what choice you make: Artemis goes to Onderon but Lord Vader awaits him there.

"Unless the Alliance can intervene, there will be none to save him in time for the rise of an enemy more powerful and more deadly than the Emperor. Before you make your decision, thank on this: do you let Artemis face a dark fate? Do you let your niece, her mother, and the man she loves stand alone?" she said and with that, she disappeared. Alone in the caverns once again, he thought long and hard as to the implications of the question and of what she said before. Walking home, he came at the crossroads that led either to his hut or the _Scimitar_; standing there, he thought briefly then he made his choice and walked the road less often taken. "Not alone, never alone," he said as he did so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Artemis sat in the back of the transport thinking to himself... maybe he should have let Mighella come along or at least Ventress. Sure he had the power of Force Speed like Mighella but he could only do short bursts at a time and had to train in order to do that. On the other hand, Mighella could do it near indefinitely and had been born to do so though training was only required for controlling it. She would have proven more powerful than anything that they could've come across whilst there.

But it didn't matter: she would try and get help from the Alliance in freeing Onderon from the Empire and he would start their efforts off with his arrival. His lightsaber would lead the way to Onderon being allies with a recently-developing rebellion against tyranny and evil._ Hopefully, the Alliance will accept Ventress and Mighella into their fold after hearing about Pisces. Its destruction and our deeds there the year before are sure to grab their attention_ he thought to himself silently.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Onderon and this transport will continue on to Serenno in five standard minutes! If you wish to go to Serenno, please remain on the bus but if Onderon is your stop, welcome and enjoy your stay here or wherever your final destination may be," a droid voice said on an intercom. Artemis smiled and left the bus, bringing only the clothes on his back, his concealed lightsaber, and a backpack with some food and first-aid. Thanking the pilot, he continued down towards the a crossroads where he managed to see the Palace in the west.

Following the path and making sure to keep the place straight in front of him, some children stopped him briefly. "Hey sir, you're looking to get into the Palace, right?" one of them asked. "What concern might it be to you?" he replied. "There's a secret tunnel in the sewers that hasn't be used by anyone except us in years: leads right in the middle of the Palace, past the scanners," the boy stated.

"The 'scanners'?" Artemis inquired, not quite believing this kid. "That's what we call those troopers hanging out by the Palace. They scan you before they allow you into the Palace and if you've got anything suspicious, they'll confiscate it and turn you away unless you're a Jedi," the boy explained. _Well I am a Jedi and if what this kid says about the sewers is true, I'll be needing it in order to reach the King; do I have any other choice?_ he asked himself.

"Show me these passages and if what you say is true, I may consider rewarding you generously," he said aloud. The kid whistled out to three others and he asked them to find them one of the entrances to the tunnels that would be quickest to getting to the Palace. "That guy sitting on that barrel over there is guarding one of them," one of his sidekicks said. Artemis saw an old man, sure enough, sitting on a barrel and boozing away without a care in the universe.

_ Hmmmm, what's the best way to go about getting a man like that out of the way without revealing myself more than necessary? Oh yes he'll want more credits to get drunk on, that'll definitely work_ Artemis thought silently. "Leave him to me boys, you just focus on guiding me when he's out of the way," he said aloud and with enthusiasm. He was both quick in arriving, though not by Force Speed, and persuading the old man to move out of the way in exchange for booze money.

When he removed the barrel and opened the door behind it, his guide immediately walked in first though Artemis needed to hunch in order to follow him. Perhaps this was why they liked it: it was too small for most people and was quicker than most of the roads. This was when he began considering how he would reward them if they held true to their word and if they would accept it. Obviously, they could use credits but he didn't know how many more he could afford to spend on other people.

On Coruscant, he and Mighella had attempted to make a budget with the savings they managed to accumulate between them. However, even this was barely enough to cover their expenses and whatever was leftover was usually used for survival more than anything. But then, he supposed this was a survival situation more than it wasn't and Mighella would let him slide this time. It was in this thought that he began to wonder: what if his enemy had beaten him to rewarding the boys and he was walking into a trap?******  
**

******Though the plan that **Marcellus had designed was brilliant as was, Vader had to admit that it was one bound to drive him impatient if he stood around and waited. Which was exactly why, when he had nothing to do, he made sure to put out a message to all the delinquents in the city. Whoever brought the Jedi Artemis to him would be rewarded generously with several hundred credits. A hologram with Artemis' facial and hair appearance was used to persuade them and he told them he was a Jedi.

"Your reward would be even greater if he were brought back to me alive but you will be paid well if he is dead as well," he added. This included the youngest would-be delinquents of the area and when he sensed that Artemis arrived, he knew they would be luring him in any second. That was when he decided to head for the very center of the Palace and meet him at the opening of the secret passage. He had learned of this soon after it was decided that it was best for him to leave the decoy Admiral and the King alone for negotiation.

In order to actually trap his enemy, he would need to know where he could do it and what times would be good for doing it. It was then that some of the delinquents scouted the sewer passages and told him that the best times for an attack from enemies from there would be at night. A good time for stealthy assassinations might be in the daylight since that was when guards were on their greatest vigil. _Perfect, if he wishes to come in during the daylight, I will be waiting for him_ Vader said to himself when he sensed that Artemis was on his way.

It would be a delight to fight a Jedi again for the first time in a while and since the Great Jedi Purge was coming to an end, Artemis would be one of the best known victims. In addition, it also served the purpose of luring his girlfriend and her mother into a trap orchestrated by the Emperor. They were the ones who really interested the Sith Lords for who else had Mighella's Force Speed. And who else would come out and announce Mighella as their daughter the way Ventress did beside the father?

That was the magic of the Emperor's curiosity to confirm the rumors that Darth Maul was still alive. If he were the father or related to the father, he would come out if he had any love for Mighella whatsoever. Then they would destroy him too for they would lure him in and watch as their lightsabers did the work of cutting him down to size. More importantly though, they would do so in the knowledge that he had survived being sliced in half before and would make sure he didn't survive this time.

"How long, Lord Vader, before the negotiations are complete?" a guard of the Onderon royals asked. "You'd have to ask your King, I'm just the Sith Lord waiting for his Jedi prey," Vader answered with a chuckle. When the royal withdrew a vibroblade, having taken the comment as offensive, Vader simply took his neck and snapped it with the Force. _Damn, I've been waiting to do that to someone for Force knows how long_ Vader told himself with a smile beneath his helmet.******  
**

******Considering the number of **sewers that Artemis had visited in his relatively short life, the ones here in Onderon were surprisingly clean. The boys leading him were also surprisingly skilled in their ability to navigate since he had encountered only one or two dead ends at most. He almost began to wonder if they were leading him into a trap and if he should back out while he still could. After all, he was beginning to sense a dark presence in the Palace though what it could be from, he didn't know.

"It shouldn't be much longer to the Palace now, sir. You are still headed there, right?" his guide asked. "Yes I am, how much longer before we're past the scanners?" he replied. "Oh we're about to do that any moment, we got a kid above who's watching the trail. He'll signal us on a communicator when we've made it past them at which point, the final leg of our journey begins," the kid explained.

_ I like the sound of that but all this setup just to guide me to the Palace? It doesn't make any sense unless this is indeed a trap as I fear_ Artemis thought to himself but didn't say. After walking for another three and a half meters, they received a confirmation that they had past the scanners. Now it was the point of no return for Jedi Knight Artemis Superbus and his small, slightly scrawny guide.

Artemis could smell the scents that came with royalty but he could also hear dead bodies being dragged across the floor, probably by stormtroopers. As they got closer and closer to the entrance that was first mentioned to Artemis, the dark presence also began to move closer and closer. A pain began to form in Artemis' chest and he initially wondered if it might be a powerful Dark Jedi. One who might have replaced Luxor with both the obsession to take in Artemis and the darkness of his power.

It was vaguely familiar but at the same time, it promised danger whatever the source turned out to be. "Something wrong sir?" the guide asked him. Artemis shook his head, making sure that he didn't let on to there being anything wrong according to him. They continued and eventually they reached the opening that the leader of the young gang spoke of.

"Here it is, just like the boss said," his guide stated. Artemis climbed out and had to admit that the kid called 'the boss' had been right. But an artificial noise that kind of sounded like breathing took his attention away from being happy about this revelation. As if that wasn't bad enough, he turned to find out that the source was none other than Darth Vader himself.

"Welcome Master Artemis, I've been expecting you," the Sith Lord stated. He proved it by throwing a small bag of credits at Artemis' guide who caught it and caressed it greedily. Then he walked away with a smile, leaving Artemis alone with the Dark Lord of the Sith who seemed to enjoy this moment. "What do you want with me?" Artemis asked.

"Unless you stand out from the other Jedi I've killed in some way, it's Marcellus who wants you, not me," Vader answered. Artemis couldn't believe it: the cunning rat known as Marcellus had made a pact with Lord Vader to capture and arrest Artemis using boys from the Onderon slums as bait. "Where is he then?" Artemis inquired, still unable to believe he was standing face to face against Lord Vader himself. "Not here, I can tell you that much right now," Vader replied.

"But didn't the Imperial News state that he would be here?" Artemis demanded. It didn't make sense for the HoloNet News to say that Marcellus would on Onderon when he really wasn't. "You really think Marcellus was going to make it this easy for you to catch him? We brought a decoy along and attached Marcellus' name to the man as bait: we knew you wouldn't resist," Vader replied.

_ And now I'm here, now I have taken their bait just as Mighella feared all along. There wasn't anyway for her to have known about it but she could definitely have gotten suspicious_ he thought silently as he cursed himself for falling into such a trap. "Do not feel bad Artemis, in your shoes, I might have taken this bait too," Vader said, mocking him clearly. "Well, at least I can claim your life if not Marcellus' and show the galaxy that it doesn't need to fear you anymore," Artemis replied before withdrawing his lightsaber.******  
**

**Arriving on Dantooine reminded **Mighella much of the farms she remembered seeing on Ruusan when she was a little girl. Maul would take her strolling into the city and even into the nearby countryside which revealed farms of all sorts of shapes and sizes. This was what it would be like if countryside and farms were all that populated Ruusan as it did here. "These are moisture farms kid: most barely manage to get enough water for themselves, never mind others," her mother explained.

"What about those farms that don't necessarily focus on moisture? This planet should have more than enough water to spare and just look at all these vast fields of crops," Mighella asked. "Dantooine has been one of the leaders in produce output for centuries and is likely to continue being that way so long as the Death Star doesn't destroy it. That and as long as demand for the produce doesn't go so high that the planet's resources are drained within decades," Ventress answered.

"These farms sure are beautiful though, it's a wonder there are so many people in the galaxy that need feeding. Can you make a living being someone who sells the crops Dantooine has if you came here?" Mighella continued. "As a farmer selling produce? Sure, you keep ten percent of what you harvest and the credits bought from the rest but you could also start a restaurant with these products too," Ventress replied.

"And here, the Alliance makes their base somewhere. Where do you suggest we begin?" Mighella asked after a moment of silence to look around. "Easy, we look for flyers with the Alliance logo on it and we ask the people around as to where it might have come from. After that, we just follow the source to wherever their residence is and interrogate them," Ventress answered quickly. _You do mean questioning when you say interrogate, right?_ Mighella asked silently as she followed Asajj.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The twin suns of Tatooine were overbearing in the heat but luckily, they were setting when Owen Lars tried to see if he could get his nephew to fix the vaporator. "But Uncle Owen, I was supposed to go to hunting womp rats with Biggs!" Luke complained. "You can shoot womp rats tomorrow, right now, I want you to get your chores done and that's final," Owen ordered. Luke begrudgingly agreed to go down and fix the vaporator since he knew Owen needed it running in order to keep food on the table for them.

Besides that, he was the only who could do it with no droids around and a natural ability for fixing things that Owen certainly couldn't. Without his nephew, Owen would have given up moisture farming and given up on Tatooine long ago but now, he had a reason to stay. Even if the source of that reason oftentimes wanted to leave Tatooine and start a life of his own elsewhere. Owen smiled at the boys resilience as all Owen's attempts to discourage him from his impulses failed or backfired on him.

Smiling, Owen continued to stare in the horizon, wondering if perhaps Luke was right to desire leaving Tatooine as much as his father probably did when he was young. He missed the hell out of his stepbrother though he would never indicate this to Luke for fear of looking soft to the young teen. But something in the distance caught his attention, something moving fast and promising danger as it came. Using his macrobinoculars, he discovered the source of it was either a human or a humanoid alien with surprising stamina for their species running straight for him.

The black cloak it wore prevented Owen from deciphering which and the macrobinoculars would probably have been of no help even without the cloak. "Beru!" Owen shouted, calling to his wife. When he heard her reply by calling out to him, he told her to bring out his rifle which she did immediately. "Sand People?" she asked upon arriving.******  
**

"I really don't think so, it looks to be alone," he answered before he told her to get Luke inside immediately. Using his scope to follow the approaching figure whilst Beru obeyed his request and took Luke to safety, he warned the menace that he would have to ask it to stop and show him its hands. The figure kept coming, ignoring his words or else unable to hear him make his threats toward its arrival. "Whoever you are, stop and show me the hands!" he shouted after a moment to wait for a response that never came.

The shadowy figure continued, even when he repeated his suggestion for it to stop running and show him its hands as a gesture of goodwill. "I will drop you in three, two," Owen warned before skipping one and shooting a single shot at the figure which was now not even six meters away from him. To his astonishment though, it jumped before the shot could get anywhere near its body and used some kind of power to pull his rifle out of his hands and throw it back into his face. The result was a dazed and bleeding Owen Lars, his nose broken and a black eye forming in the process.

It was only after this that the figure stopped and marched over to him, taking a tuft of his shirt into its hand and holding him in a threatening manner. "The Jedi, where is he?!" the figure, which was male by the sound of its voice, commanded. "Jedi... I don't know what you're talking about, there's no Jedi around here," Owen replied. It wasn't the most truthful thing he had said, for he knew of one who lived in the Dune Sea, but he didn't care to mention it.

However, the figure probably had the same power that Jedi did because he apparently sensed Owen's deception. "Kenobi, where is Kenobi!" the man exclaimed. Owen knew that there was no fooling this warrior, whoever he was and he immediately gave away the location of Ben Kenobi. "How far is the Dune Sea from here and in what direction do I need to go?" the man asked.

"You'll need to travel southwest for 136 kilometers until you reach the Jundland Wastes. It's dangerous because it's near Hutt territory and Tusken Raiders reside there along with Womp Rats. Though those aren't as lethal as the Tusken Raiders, it's a good idea to avoid them if you can anyhow," Owen answered. The man seemed to recognize Womp Rats considering that he shuddered at the thought of encountering them.

"Those things can hide their presences in the Force which is annoying because I am one who relies on the Force to sense my opponents. But there are other, less effective but helpful, ways at my disposal. If they give me trouble, it shouldn't be a problem," he said. "I sure hope so but please be aware that by foot, it'll take you at least a day to reach the Wastes and you may dehydrate along the way," Owen warned.

"Not to worry, I can supplement myself with the Force, it's all I need to make it through the desert alive," the mysterious man said. Then Owen was surprised by the man actually apologizing for the attack. "I should be apologizing to you actually: you were just trying to find Kenobi and I shot at you," Owen said. "You were right to attack, it was stupid of me to ignore that I was approaching your property even when you commanded that I stop," the man replied.

He proceeded to run again but Owen stopped him to ask for his name whilst introducing himself as Owen Lars. "You would be better off not knowing my name but if you want to deduce it for yourself, here's this: I am he who led a third faction in the Clone Wars twice. I am he who bears the marks of red and black, Zabrak is my blood, and the Sith were once my line... who am I?" the man replied. Then he was gone before Owen could figure it out and ask him if the answer was the correct one.

After reassuring Beru and Luke that it was okay to come out, telling the latter to get straight back to working on the vaporator, Owen continued to think. Then it hit him, the memories of his follow up of the news on the Clone Wars vivid as the light of the twin suns. _Darth Maul... that man I saw was the former Sith Lord Darth Maul_ he thought but didn't say aloud. He didn't want to panic Beru or have Luke asking him questions about who Darth Maul was and how Owen knew.

_Did I just doom Kenobi to be killed by his old enemy or does Maul have something else in mind? If the second, that doesn't explain very much as to why Obi-Wan said he was dead in the report on the Battle of Dathomir_ Owen told himself. But then it did: Kenobi and Maul must have finished off their relationship as allies all those years ago and Maul was going to rekindle the connection. Now it did make sense but he wondered why it took Maul so long to do it and if he was going to do it in opposition to the Empire or if he needed the credits the Emperor offered for the head of a Jedi.

******The old, weathered Jedi **sensed something wrong on the horizon. A dark presence, such as he hadn't sensed in years, came by the residence of young Skywalker's family. Then just as quickly as it came to that little hut, it turned away and seemed to head towards his direction. What could it be and why did have an interest in the Lars family at all, never mind a brief one?

_ Do not fear Kenobi, an old ally approaches despite how dark their presence in the Force might be_ he heard the voice of Qui-Gon tell him. An old ally... Kenobi didn't know very many that had survived the Clone Wars to live a life on the run as he technically did now. And he could only think of perhaps one or two that had an aura similar to this one, one of them famous now thanks the news. However, it was too strong to be Asajj Ventress and reeked of past involvement with the Sith which left him with only one possibility.

_ Maul? But what would he be doing here and why does he seek me out now?_ Kenobi asked his Master telepathically. _He is in need of help for his niece and knows no one else to turn to. For what he needs you to help with is far beyond anything he can face alone, be sure of that_ Qui-Gon answered.

_ He seeks to fight the Emperor?_ Obi-Wan inquired. _No, a threat worse than the Emperor and Lord Vader is brewing on the horizon. If not stopped, it will destroy the Empire and smash out any last remnants of the Light before initiating its own rule_ Qui-Gon explained. Obi-Wan didn't understand what could be worse than the threat that the Empire already represented to the Jedi.

Even as he spoke with the Spirit of his old Master, Obi-Wan could sense the Empire snuffing out the lives of fellow survivors of Order 66. Whether via bounty hunters or Dark Jedi sensed by the Emperor, both young and old Jedi Knights were being slaughtered like animals. At times, Kenobi wondered if it would be easier to have just revealed his identity and let them kill him at last. There wasn't much he had left to fight for and what there was had become almost too little for him to care.

The only thing holding him back, without a doubt, was his mission to protect the son of Anakin Skywalker from all that threatened him. But Maul was no threat to the boy if he had truly mended his ways from what they had been before the Battle of Dathomir. And since he sensed no deaths, he had to guess that Maul did indeed change his ways though he wondered if he just tortured Owen for info. However, Qui-Gon's words indicated that Maul did no such thing and would need Kenobi as an ally against this impending doom that was sure to fall upon the galaxy.

It wasn't long before Kenobi sensed Maul's presence being no further than half a day away from him and he decided to prepare for the fallen Sith Lord's coming. True that he and Maul had ended on a good note but there was always the possibility that Maul had fallen back into hatred. It could be possible that Kycina died shortly after the events of Dathomir and the grief clouded his judgment. But what of Ventress' child who had been conceived at the Battle of Dathomir?

Could Maul have found solace in raising that child after Kycina died from old age that came as a result of the Nightsister magic? If so, it did explain why Asajj currently traveled with a woman who resembled her in both looks and tactics. Was the younger girl Ventress' daughter grown up on the training that Maul had given her whilst the two of them were in hiding? All signs pointed to that and Obi-Wan decided just to assume that was the case and let Maul explain when he inevitably arrived.******  
**

**A day's run and **no encounters with the womp rats, though a couple with the Sand People occurred, saw Maul arrive to a hut that was within view along the Jundland Wastes. The presence of Kenobi lingered on the hut and a human figure standing in the doorway all but confirmed his residence. _It's been far too long since he last saw me... I wonder how he'll react to my arrival_ Maul asked himself, skeptical that Kenobi would welcome him with open arms.

And why not? Maul had killed the woman he loved, tried to finish the job of his vengeance on Kenobi at Dathomir and other frontiers, all the while fighting off Lord Sidious whenever necessary. Nonetheless, even after all that, Kenobi had still been willing to let Maul go and see his mother to her deathbed as well as raise his niece when Ventress gave birth on Ruusan. Would Kenobi have the same merciful attitude now as he did then or would he be a little less diplomatic than he had been in his youth?

He didn't like the idea of contacting Kenobi and persuading him to help his niece anymore than Ventress might have but what choice did he have? If he was to defeat the impending threat that Admiral Marcellus was stirring up, he was going to need as many powerful warriors involved as he could find. Besides that, Obi-Wan made for an excellent start even if he didn't take Maul's offer to form an alliance to aid the Rebels and Mighella. Climbing up the hills of the Jundland Wastes and reaching Kenobi's residence, he had to admit he was disappointed in seeing the disheveled figure Obi-Wan had become.

"You look dirtier and fatter than I remember," Maul teased upon his arrival. "I'm older too, you know," Obi-Wan replied. "You're only a year older than me, don't be a buffoon," Maul said. "My friend, you look the same as when we last met, how is that possible?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the last comment.

_ Either he's senile or he's learned not to be quick in his response to comments like being called a buffoon. No matter what, I actually am glad to see him again though I'd hate to admit it_ Maul thought but didn't say. "I have honed my skills and passed them on to my niece though I did so under the principles of the Jedi as you might have," he answered aloud. "So that young woman accompanying Ventress is her daughter as I've suspected?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Maul nodded and added that he couldn't have been more thankful to Obi-Wan for allowing him the chance to raise his brother's child in peace. "It's the least I could do for a reforming Sith Lord at that time or any other," Obi-Wan replied. "Then you wouldn't mind hearing me out as to what I need of you, do you?" Maul asked. "Hardly, although I would like an explanation as to how you did so well in raising your niece and if Ventress was there to help you," Obi-Wan answered.

Another thing Maul would hate to admit aloud: he realized he was going to enjoy reminiscing those days with his former nemesis. They were, after all, the years that he had enjoyed most in his entire existence. Even his childhood had been worse years than the ones he spent raising his beloved niece.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Artemis was taken aback by the aggressive onslaught of the Dark Lord that he faced before him. Never before, not even with Luxor, had he encountered such hatred, such anger, and such bloodlust in a man with a lightsaber in his hand before. "What happened to you Lord Vader? Perhaps I can help you if I knew?" Artemis said, sensing a flicker of light in Vader's heart.

"There was once another like you who pretended to think as you do: he severed three of my limbs and left me to burn alive on Mustafar!" Vader replied as he continued his attack. Artemis defended against the barrage with relative ease and he began to wonder if Vader was contagious. His anger began to rub off on Artemis, who was now slowly becoming tempted to give into his darkness. But he knew better to let himself come even close without a plan: he felt like there would soon be no resistance, he would slip into Vaapad; it had always been his way out of these sorts of things.

"I am not that Jedi, Lord Vader. You know that I am Artemis Superbus and not a witness to Order 66 as many of my fellow Jedi were," Artemis explained. "I care not for if you weren't witness to the creation of the Death Star, you will fall like all who fought against me before you!" Vader vowed. He continued his Djem So barrage, increasingly rubbing off his anger onto Artemis and nearly provoking him to his own on a couple of occasions.

"Please Lord Vader, I don't want to destroy you if I don't have to. You can still turn away from the Dark Side, there is still time for you to help the Rebellion and the champions of the Light," Artemis begged. "It is too late for me, boy, you don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my Master," Vader said.

"Then you leave me no other choice: I have to destroy you where my predecessors couldn't with a style of lightsaber combat that I hate using," Artemis said. Then he switched from his application of Soresu laced with occasional spurts of Ataru to a full-fledged attack of Vaapad. It would seem as though Vader had not encountered it or if he had, it was very minimal in nature. The reason Artemis guessed that was because the Vaapad attack immediately put Vader in full defense rather than offense.

"How many blades do you see, Lord Vader?" Artemis asked, the question seeming like a catch phrase to him though it had originated with Master Windu. Vader seemed to recognize this question judging by the tone of his breathing and Artemis began to regret it. The Sith Lord renewed his application of Djem So but Artemis caught them all with Soresu between Vaapad bursts. But as the duel progressed, Artemis realized that there was a weakness in both their lightsaber combat styles.

Vader's weakness was that his strokes looked like he was being weighed down by something such as mechanical limbs. Artemis' weakness was that Vaapad exerted a lot more strength than Djem So did had Vader not already had the weakness the young Jedi observed. If this duel dragged on much longer, it would be the ultimate test of Artemis' mental and physical endurance aside from Luxor. However, as Artemis could attest from experience, Luxor had similar weaknesses in his Juyo that Artemis had in Vaapad which made their final duel a greater test than this.

Nonetheless, this one was not without its challenge, the fact that Vader was becoming a rampaging, bloodthirsty monster being the least of Artemis' worries. The duel led them from the middle of the Palace and into the throne room where the wide spaces allowed Artemis to exercise Ataru again. Combining with Vaapad, Artemis became a virtually indestructible tool of the Light, incapable of fault from the blade of Lord Vader as far as he knew. But Artemis, though he knew better, was letting his ego get to his head and considering who he was fighting that wasn't entirely out of the league.

"I thought the Emperor's infamous apprentice would do better than this," he began. He decided to apply Dun Moch to see if Lord Vader would be worn out even faster than he already was being. "Oh believe me boy, I'm just stalling," the Sith Lord replied. That made one important thing that Artemis overlooked fairly obvious: with all these stormtroopers around, Vader didn't have to exert his full might.

Instead, he only needed to put on an impressive show for Artemis and wait until one or two stormtroopers saw the fight and called the rest to arms. "What are you stalling me for, a battalion of your lackeys?" Artemis asked, hoping that was the case. "A battalion... hardly: I'm holding back until five legions worth of stormtroopers surround you. Rumor has it you haven't been able to get through more than about one or two if I'm not mistaken," Vader answered enthusiastically.

Artemis gulped: twenty-five thousand troopers gaining enough momentum to be able to slam him down with just their numbers was a terrifying thought. "You can do one of two things before they come Artemis Superbus, you can either continue the duel in which case the King will be killed. Or you can surrender and I will take you to the true location of Admiral Marcellus Caesarean," Vader warned. Artemis was at a dilemma with those choices: if he surrendered, he ran the risk of Vader lying and actually executing him instead.

But if he continued fighting, the King of Onderon would die and the planet would fall into the hands of the Empire. "I will surrender on a single condition: that I have your inviolable word that the King will be spared and Onderon will be left alone. In addition, I must also have your inviolable word that I will be headed for Marcellus' true location and not on your Master's execution block. I give myself away for the greater good as any other true Jedi should and would in my place" Artemis said.

Vader paused, deep in thought, the only sound Artemis could hear being his breath as it was absorbed and expelled from within his mask and helmet. "You have my inviolable word that I will do as you please, now hand me your lightsaber and we shall be on our way," he said at last. Artemis sensed no lie in his speech but he did sense that Vader was patient. He would wait until the promises no longer bound him and then he would exploit the opportunities sure to pop up, first chance he had.

The promise of Onderon being spared, however, was the only one guaranteed to last until Artemis died. Then, and only then, could Lord Vader return and take Onderon for himself but since that was longer than a lightsaber duel would make it, it had some weight. Artemis did as Vader instructed and handed his weapon over to the Dark Lord, who clipped it to his belt on his right hand side. After that, he clipped his own lightsaber on the opposite end and ordered two stormtroopers to handcuff the Jedi.

_Better that I be captured and taken in exchange for the safety of Onderon than to lose my life and have it fall anyway_ Artemis thought to himself. As he and Vader separated, he began to wonder if he had seen the man before, his aura becoming somewhat similar to someone he knew. He just couldn't quite pinpoint the name but perhaps it was just a distant memory of a long ago meeting. Still, he liked to hope that he had met Vader before for it would help him learn how best to save the Dark Lord from himself should they ever meet again in the future; even after this, he still wanted to.******  
**

**_I sense that Lord _**_Vader has successfully captured Artemis though it almost took his life to do so_ Caesarean stated. "How do we know that Lord Vader will bring him to us for the final stages of the ceremony?" Marcellus asked. _If Artemis was wise, he would make Vader swear an inviolable oath to bring him to your true location in exchange for surrender. He will also have demanded that Onderon be left alone at least until he died before Imperial conquest could begin_ Caesarean answered.

"Such an odd thing for even a Jedi Knight to do but I wonder if Artemis is the truer Jedi than any of the ones I've encountered," Marcellus said. _You cannot judge the truthfulness of the majority by the acts of the few. Just because a few drops of water are dirty, does not mean a whole ocean becomes dirty overnight_ Caesarean stated.

"You have always had a way with words that never ceased to both dazzle and baffle me," Marcellus said. _I speak the truth and the truth requires no pathetic sugarcoating to be effective in its delivery. Besides that, I know Artemis would be smart to make Vader swear inviolable oath because a true Sith Lord is one who knows better than to break one. The truly foolish Sith Lord either does that or else makes a promise that he later realizes cannot be kept_ Caesarean snarled.

"But what if they knew the promise could not be kept to begin with and just made it to shut up their pawns? Sometimes, that's effective as far as ruling weaker beings is concerned, is it not?" Marcellus asked. _The instances where that is effective are few and far between, the flaw with that method is this: once it is used, its effect usually is not repeated_ Caesarean answered. "I see, how much longer before he arrives, do you sense?" Marcellus inquired.

_ It will not be long that much I can say right now but I don't know how long. I will be able to tell you when I sense his presence coming closer and closer_ Caesarean replied. Marcellus knew better than to push his luck on that sort of thing and thanked his ancestor for his answer. _Now go and prepare for the ceremony that will see my resurrection, it be beginning very soon_ Caesarean ordered.

**Mighella and Ventress were **both traveling through the streets of Dantooine when Mighella's heart felt like a lightsaber had a plunge into her heart. A vision flashed across her eyes of Artemis surrendering before Lord Vader and she nearly screamed but it came out as a gasp. "What is it, sweetie pie?" Ventress asked. "I think Artemis is in trouble... I think we need to find these rebels soon," Mighella answered.

There was no doubt about that and Ventress nodded, understanding what the implications meant. "He's been captured just as you feared would happen but not to worry: if he's smart he'll not have allowed it without a fight or a plan afterwards," Ventress said, reassuring her. "I hope you're right mom, I really do because smart as he is, he can't plan for everything," Mighella replied. "True but he can plan for that at least or if not that, make a plan of escape whilst along the way to his place of captivity," Ventress stated.

Mighella shrugged, yielding to that point and suddenly pointing out a strange symbol that she suspected was that of the Alliance. "Excuse me sir, is this the symbol of the Rebellion?" Ventress asked a local. "Yes, that's the symbol and if you're looking for a recruiter there is one two blocks down the street. You can't miss him, he makes himself pretty plain for people to see," the local replied, using her thumb to indicate where they needed to go when she pointed it over her shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am, thank you very much," Mighella said, jogging past her though keen not to use her Force Speed. Ventress followed closely, worried that her daughter was perhaps too desperate to save her boyfriend to be rational about joining the Rebellion. Fortunately, Asajj didn't have to find out whether or not that was true since the recruiter immediately accepted Mighella when she arrived. _This may be a trap, I better stay with her and be on edge even if she can't be_ Asajj told herself, remembering the battle reflexes that Dooku had helped her hone years ago.

"Oh and Asajj Ventress, mother of Mighella, is also welcome to join the Alliance!" the recruiter said when she approached. This was unsettling to the older woman but since nothing had happened to her daughter yet, she was not entirely mistrusting. "Is this a trap?" Ventress asked. "Oh no, the Rebellion has been looking forward to your joining us for so long we almost lost hope when you didn't," the recruiter answered.

"What can I see that proves you to be telling the truth?" Ventress inquired. "Well, how about this?" he replied before unfolding a poster of Mighella and Asajj fighting off Imperial troops. The flattery and the cartoonish depictions impressed the older woman but she knew that point it was sending. It was trying to send the point that Ventress and her daughter were heroes to the slaves of the Emperor.

"A mere poster that states idolization is not enough to impress me. Maybe my teenage, lovestruck daughter but not me," Ventress warned. Her energy bow, a gift from Mighella, was ready for use should this rebel actually be an Imperial in disguise. Luckily, she was led to a chamber filled with Rebel soldiers who were welcoming Mighella as one of their own.

Smiling, Ventress managed to let some of her guard down though not all of it until she was satisfied that these were genuine Rebels and not Imperials in disguise. It wasn't unheard of for Imps to pose as Rebels and wait until dissatisfied citizens came to join before taking them in for execution. However, she sensed that wouldn't be the case here and even if they had wanted to kill her and her daughter, they wouldn't have managed anyway due to their powers. Still, one could never be too careful after going through the sort of life that Ventress had gone through in her youth. It was a living hell that she would never wish on anyone... least of all, her more innocent teenage daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Artemis' plan would be simple: wait until he arrived at Marcellus' location and be brought before the Admiral. He would then strike the man down and prevent whatever plans he had for the future of the galaxy. Simple was the detail but would it be simple to carry out even if the Imperials made his delivery such? After all, Marcellus was likely anticipating this having participated in the feud between the Superbus and Caesarean lines since before Artemis was born.

He had deceived Quintus into thinking he wanted to end it, gained his trust and become one of his most respected officers, and betrayed him when the time was right. Perhaps he was anticipating similar deception on Artemis' part when he finally arrived to wherever it was the Admiral hid. Would it make Artemis himself no better than Marcellus or even worse than the man who killed his father? Yet something in him told him he needed his old enemy alive... something familiar and foreboding.

Then it occurred to him: before being killed, Luxor had mentioned that Artemis' brother Jupiter still lived. If Marcellus croaked, Artemis would never know where his brother was and how he could help him to full restoration from what happened to him. But how much damage Jupiter had suffered, Artemis couldn't tell just from looking at a human body though he could guess quite a bit. Luxor even said that he had fought his brother on Coruscant which was an even more confusing bit of information.

Marcellus had all the answers, much as Artemis hated admitting it, and would wait until he spilled the beans to kill him. That is, assuming that killing him became necessary which he was sure it eventually would become. Marcellus didn't intend to stop the feud until he had killed both Superbus brothers unless he managed to somehow gain control of them both. The intensity was escalating and as Artemis heard an Imperial Officer say, "Prepare for travel to Mygeeto!", he gulped heavily.******  
**

******"You are in an **interesting predicament once again, Maul. Your niece, her boyfriend, and her mother certainly would need help in order to defeat this Admiral Marcellus," Obi-Wan said. "Will you join me and stand with them?" Maul begged. "I have a duty here Maul, I'm sorry but I can't help you this time," Obi-Wan answered, shaking his head.

_ You coward! What could possibly be more important to you than this great threat that Qui-Gon's mentioned to us both!?_ Maul thought but didn't say. His passionate love for his niece, which probably compensated for the absence of her father, was beginning to cloud his judgment. Fortunately, if Kenobi saw that, he didn't pay any heed to it as he apologized before continuing what he had to say.

"I know of some Jedi who can help you that are not bound to a duty as I am. They're a little hard to reach and some of them have had their faith in the Light completely shattered. However, if you can persuade them to aid you, you'll have a powerful force at your side greater than my one blade," Obi-Wan added. "And who might these rogue Jedi be if you don't mind me asking?" Maul inquired, his anticipation mounting.

"One is a Zabrak (like you) named Maris Brood, she fought with a powerful Dark Jedi named Starkiller who's been said to have founded the Rebellion. She can help you and you can consider trying to get the clone of Starkiller and his alliance to aid you as well: another Jedi named Rahm Kota is with them too. Though not as strong as most of the rogue Jedi, you can also contact Dass Jennir on Cato Neimoidia but your best bet would be my friend Ferus Olin on Alderaan," Obi-Wan explained. "Ferus Olin, the name sounds familiar," Maul admitted.

"Be warned though: he was around during the Clone Wars and even fought with me on some of his missions. He remembers who you were and may attack you unless you tell him you're with the good guys now," Obi-Wan replied. "I think I can still overcome Jedi if I have to with the skills of my youth," Maul said. "True but this one has a similar duty to mine though it is far more loose than mine," Obi-Wan said.

"And what duty might that be?" Maul asked. "Before Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side, he impregnated Senator Padme Amidala with twin children. To keep them safe from the Emperor and a then-newly restored Lord Vader (who was once Anakin, by the way), the twins were separated at birth. This was in succession to the Senator herself dying in the process of childbirth and the twins surviving despite it; now, I protect the boy with my life while Ferus watches over the girl," Obi-Wan answered.

_ So Obi-Wan thinks that Ferus' duty is looser than his because Ferus is protecting a girl? How misogynistic and foolish of him to think that: I myself raised a niece for years thanks to his defense of me_ Maul thought with some anger in it. "If this Ferus Olin can be persuaded to help me, what are some of his talents?" Maul asked. Obi-Wan paused, thinking about that since he knew what Maul meant, before making his reply.

"Besides skill in Ataru and several various Force Powers, he has some connections in Naboo and with the wandering smugglers of the galaxy. You could form a private militia with him that could eventually join the Alliance's evergrowing list of allies. Another talent of his, that he developed thanks to me, was the ability to speak with tact and diplomacy in his voice," he answered. _Now there's something I need if I'm ever going to be able to help my niece and her boyfriend_ Maul thought.

"And would I need this for Dass Jennir or is there something else?" Maul asked aloud. He needed to assess each of these would-be allies and see if and how they could help him. "Normally, he doesn't do anything that doesn't involve credits. But if you state your intent, he may be persuaded to join with you when you go before the heads of the Alliance," Obi-Wan answered.

_ A Jedi working for credits... in our youth, that was unheard of except for people like Ventress_ Maul observed mentally. "And the other, the female Zabrak called Maris Brood?" Maul asked. "She only works on credits to survive but she can be persuaded to work for free if you state your intent as well," Obi-Wan said. _It would seem as though these two are my best bets at allies who will join the Alliance; I'd hate to have to run the gauntlet with Olin_ Maul said to himself.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I've assessed the choices you've given me and I've decided which ones would be my best ones," he said aloud. "Already? Your cunning in that area has never ceased to amuse me," Obi-Wan stated. "It was once used to destroy you, you know," Maul retorted.  
"Once but so long ago that others might have forgotten it after forgiving it. However, I do not begrudge you those early days of our youth," Obi-Wan said. "In that case, I best be on my way, how far to the nearest transport out of here?" Maul asked. "Nearest spaceport is in Mos Eisley but you can get transport in Anchorhead which is two days away on foot," Obi-Wan answered.

"Let me guess, through open desert and Tusken Raider country," Maul added. "Not through Sand People country no but through mostly dewback and womp rat country. There are also Profoggs in some of the rockier regions of your path but these usually leave humans and other big animals alone," Obi-Wan replied. "Great, just like the old days when I did heinous deeds in the name of the Sith," Maul rhetorically stated.

"Profoggs are not vicious usually and spend more of their time ducking womp rats than they do going after Zabraks," Obi-Wan said. Maul had expected him to answer the rhetorical statement but that did make him half smile. "Do I have to go to Anchorhead or can I just go back the way I came from? I was in Mos Espa and an old junk dealer gave me directions to Mos Eisley," Maul asked.******  
**

"If you would prefer that yes, I had forgotten that the path you took was in the direction of Mos Espa, an even closer spaceport. Actually, that might be faster and less dangerous than what I just suggested. But that does mean going back through Tusken Raider and womp rat country if that worries you," Obi-Wan answered. "I wasn't attacked along the way here so I am not too worried about an attack trekking the same way back," Maul admitted.

"I would still be careful if I were you and I would perhaps consider altering your path so as not to stumble upon the Lars homestead again," Obi-Wan said. Maul nodded but then, the comment about the Lars farm reminded Maul of something he had encountered while he was there. It was a presence in the Force but it hadn't come from Owen, no: it had come from somewhere inside his home. "Speaking of that farm, the boy... is he attuned to the Force like his father was?" Maul asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and said that he had been trying to see what he could do about getting Luke trained in the Jedi way but had not managed to do much so far. "His uncle is very protective of his prodigy as I'm sure you would understand," he added. Maul nodded in admission that he did understand and promised to alter his path according to Obi-Wan's suggestion. "Thank you my friend but now I must leave again to gather the allies you've suggested to me, it's been nice talking to you though," Maul said before leaving.

He gave Obi-Wan no time to stop him and say his own goodbyes for fear that the temptation to stay out the night would become overwhelming. Besides, time was of the essence and if he was to help his niece, he needed to do so with speed and efficiency as well as cunning on his side. True it meant calling out some of his old training from Sidious but this wasn't the kind that would expose him to the Dark Lord. Rather, this would be the kind that actually would be just as beneficial without the risk of using a Force Power for that end.

**"Master, I have returned **from the Onderon mission with news that might please your ears. There is indeed a good reason to be interested in Artemis as opposed to his elderly counterparts, after all," Vader stated as he bowed before his Master. Palpatine turned in his chair on the Throne Room and had to admit that the news was indeed both pleasing and somewhat surprising at the same time. "And what might this be, I wonder?" he asked his apprentice.

"The boy is gifted in the lightsaber combat form known as Vaapad and has the mentality to wield it without actually falling into the Dark Side like its creator: Master Mace Windu of the old Order. It gave him an edge against me and the only reason I managed to capture him and turn him over to Marcellus was by surrounding him with stormtroopers," Vader answered. Palpatine thought carefully about the implications of that since he had fought Windu in an effort to complete Vader's immolation. The old man had seen how, though he could have defeated Windu if he had to, the style would befit the boy considering his background and considering his deceased Master's friendship with Windu.

"And what does Marcellus intend to do with Artemis once he arrives to Mygeeto?" Palpatine asked. "I have no idea but from what I understand, he doesn't appear to desire the boy's execution though that is what we would expect, not yet," Vader replied. _That is rather odd, wouldn't it make more sense to end the feud forevermore by simply killing the boy?_ the Emperor asked himself. "Whenever you can make it possible, I want you to go to Mygeeto and see to it that this boy is brought here alive so I can assess his usefulness to us for myself," he said aloud.

"I will see to it that to not turn in the boy when he is through will be considered sedition against the Empire. If he values his life and the protection Thrawn provides, he will not defy me on that," Vader said. "True, but he will see to it that his wishes are carried out on the boy before turning him over to you. That could mean that all we would receive is a dead body and not the skills of Vaapad on our side," Palpatine replied.

"With the evidence Thrawn gave to us not too long ago of both conning his teachers at the Academy and treason later on, should I charge him? It's the only way to guarantee the life of our little prodigy for certain," Vader said. _I hate doing that to Imperial Officers, especially when they've had a good run such as this man but I have no other choice_ Palpatine thought. "Yes Lord Vader, go ahead and arrest him; we will need him and Artemis both back here for questioning," he said aloud.

"It will be done, my Master," Vader stated with a bow. Then he turned and left to do the bidding of the Emperor who would soon call a man to treason. Normally, the capture of Artemis with his talents would have proven reason for promotion but in this case, that effect was neutralized. Now, Marcellus was faced with charges that could bring him up to penalty of death by written Imperial law.

The Emperor would have no choice but to comply with the votes of the Senate when the Court was assembled to decide Marcellus' fate. But there was a slight problem with this plan to put Marcellus and trial and hopefully have him executed. What if Marcellus had anticipated Palpatine discovering the fraudulence and had a plan for when Lord Vader came? It wasn't likely that Marcellus had planned this far but one could never be careful with an intelligent person like that... Palpatine himself should know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Before leaving Tatooine, Maul made sure to extract a location for Maris Brood though he found it a surprising one. She was based mostly on the Zabrak homeworld of Iridonia to where Maul had never been since Sidious sent him on a mission when he was twelve-years-old. It would be wonderful to see if it had changed at all but that was not yet his problem: he wanted to find Dass Jennir first then her. After all, Cato Neimoidia had some of the best holograph that bounty hunters could use in search of odd jobs or even people out and about doing them.

If Maris was a bounty hunter, it was in those screens or in their location where he would find her after persuading Jennir to join him. Obi-Wan had said that Jennir had the weaker connection to the Force than Maris so Maul wanted to use him as an assessment of what he could expect with Maris. _Besides that, it'll still be a good refresher of my skills when and if I have to face him in combat as I'm sure I will_ he thought to himself as he left Tatooine on a transport in Mos Espa. He still wished Kenobi was willing to help but he could not persuade the older man to do what he didn't want to do.

But if Obi-Wan was not meant to join the cause just yet, why did Qui-Gon appear to him as he said had happened? Was it so that Qui-Gon could tell Kenobi that his greatest priority was still to the son of Skywalker but he was to help Maul by giving him names of allies? The ways of the spirits were very mysterious in that aspect and Maul wondered if he would ever figure out their rationale. That is, without having to become one of them himself, he would remind himself in these personal arguments.

There was just something odd about the way their minds worked that he wondered was to be blamed on their status as dead people. Again, he did not want to find out by becoming one of them but at the same time, he could not help but wonder like a dazzled child seeing the stars for the first time. Arriving on Cato Neimoidia, Maul was surprised to see its resemblance to Coruscant's lower levels whenever one was traversing the floating cities. Only difference was that there was much more gambling and more criminal activity than it had ever had before.

To think that this planet was where Nute Gunray and Rune Haako had been born was a surprise for Maul. How in the world did they survive in a world like this or had it once been much better when it was the Separatist capital? Indeed, Cato Neimoidia and worlds like it had turned incredibly wealthy with the formation of the Separatists but that made it vulnerable to thieves at its fall. Not long after arriving, Maul had already been asked out by seven different prostitutes and their pimps.

Ignoring them was his best option but some of them attacked just before seeing his lightsaber and backing away. Of course, there were others, such as master gamblers who challenged Maul to a game but when he ignored them, they ignored him. He was only worried about finding Dass Jennir and he doubted that anyone of these people actually knew where he could be found. However, it wasn't long before he found a coven where bounty hunters watched screens that revealed odd jobs across the stars.******  
**

Using the Force, Maul figured that in order to find Dass Jennir, he would only need to sense his presence in the Force. Not many bounty hunters could brag about being former members of the Jedi Order so he figured Dass would stand out from the rest. Unfortunately, the younger man almost didn't stand out much to Maul's surprise but when he did notice him, the man definitely noticed him too. "Hello Zabrak, how may I help you?" the white-haired human asked him.

"I have need of your skills for a fight against the Empire, fortunately, credits are involved if that was ever to be an issue between us," Maul answered. "How can I trust that you are telling the truth?" Dass inquired. "You know who I am?" Maul replied. Dass nodded and Maul chuckled, surprised that anyone knew who he was anymore besides the people of the Nyx system.

"Rest assured, Master Jennir, that I am not an enemy of the Jedi anymore. In all actuality, I may be your best ally in your struggle against the Empire yet aside from the Alliance, of course," Maul said. "What if I say no?" Dass asked. Maul half-smiled, finding Dass' calm demeanor combined with his snappy personality a little entertaining.

_ Was I like that when I was younger?_ he asked himself. "Rest assured, Dass Jennir, that if you say no there will be no change to your daily existence. You'll always be on the run, always in need of credits, and always fighting to live another day. But if you join me, it could mean having the wealth to never worry about credits, food, and other supplies ever again," he answered aloud.

"Your offer is quite generous," Dass verbally noted. His movements suggested that he was going for his lightsaber and Maul knew that he would be quicker to reach his own. _You know, I may no longer be a Jedi hunter but I know how to kill you before you can even fight me_ Maul said silently. "However, I am perfectly fine adhering to the Jedi Code of being humble in spirit and stature but wealthy and strong in intent," Dass replied.

Then he lunged, throwing the table over Maul and activating his lightsaber though Maul was quicker to activate his own and deflect Dass' blade than Dass was to ignite his own. The two briefly clashed lightsabers as several citizens fled and many bounty hunters went for their blasters. However, it wasn't long before they too were forced to leave the scene of the fight and let the two battle it out. Dass' use of Ataru was excellent against Maul's Juyo and his occasional displays of Niman were also very impressive Maul to behold.

However, Maul gained the advantage for being too physically powerful and too strong in the Force for Dass to handle forever. In fact, it wasn't very long before Dass tripped and lost his lightsaber before Maul pointed his right at his face. "Surrender now Dass Jennir and I shall forgive your trespass against me," Maul stated as he kept the point on it. But Dass still had one more trick up his sleeve: his legs were free and as a result, he was able to kick Maul off him before recalling his lightsaber over.

"You've been away from the lightsaber for too long, have you?" Dass asked. "Hardly," Maul answered just before using Force Push to put Dass against the wall. He then proceeded to crush him with the Force briefly before letting him go and igniting his lightsaber once more. Another session of exchanging deflected blows saw Maul's aggression overcome Dass Jennir with relative ease.

"Do you surrender now? I won't ask you a third time," Maul warned. He didn't intend to use this as his means of recruiting Jennir, he just meant to use it as his means of avoid trifles with him. "Yes I surrender, you happy that you passed my test?" Dass asked.

"What test? All I saw was you attacking me with your lightsaber," Maul inquired. "I needed to test and see if you were the real Darth Maul before agreeing to ever work with you," Dass explained. "And why would my skills help you determine that?" Maul demanded.

"Because you always had an aggressive style according to Obi-Wan's reports of your fighting. Before ever agreeing to anything relating to you, I had to know if you were the real thing though Obi-Wan had said you died during the Clone Wars," Dass replied._ So the Dathomir report still deceives many Jedi... can't say I'm surprised_ Maul thought but didn't say. "Well he lied in his Dathomir report, you happy now?" he asked aloud.

He then pulled Dass up from the ground and allowed him to slap off the dirt that was on the front of his shirt. Then he asked if he was in or if he was out of the deal that Maul proposed to him earlier. "I'm definitely in, I've been waiting for someone to offer me a chance with the Alliance for quite some time," Dass answered. "Good, now pack whatever provisions you have and prepare for a trip to Iridonia: we're going to find another Jedi named Maris Brood," Maul said to Dass' nod as a reply.******  
**

******"So the great Artemis **Superbus has been captured by Lord Vader on Onderon, huh? Damn, how cunning of a move was that for the Dark Lord," the Alliance recruiter named Euphrates said. "Yes he's been captured and he will need rescue in order to avoid execution by Vader's blade," Asajj said. "Well at least Onderon has not become Imperial property, we could use the resources there to launch a rescue since they would be grateful to him for their salvation," he stated.

"Vader would be expecting that, I say no more than a small team to wherever Marcellus is based should suffice," Asajj said. "You'd think an army would do great but why wouldn't they?" another man named Tigro asked. "Because Marcellus would expect an army and has at least a dozen ways to wipe out such an enemy if it came to him," Asajj answered. "But he won't expect a small team comprised of you, your daughter, and maybe a couple of others," Euphrates observed.

"Yes it will be most unexpected on his part indeed but he may have some preparation for this as well," she agreed. "Then I suppose you've already made your decision even though you've just barely agreed to join us. You're going to rescue Artemis after his location is announced by his enemy and hope that you foil Marcellus' plans for him that way," Tigro stated. "It's the only chance we have to rescue him and bring him to the Alliance," Mighella interjected.

"In that case, we'll see to transportation arrangements and supplies to be ready when the location is announced. They'll be too prideful of being able to kill a Jedi not to announce his place of execution within the next day or so," Euphrates said. "I agree and speaking of that, I think the announcement is coming here right now," Tigro said.

Sending in a transmission from the outside Dantooine, Ventress and her daughter saw the ominous figure of the Emperor. He announced that a Jedi named Artemis would be executed alongside Admiral Marcellus, both of whom were charged with treason against the Empire. _Artemis I can understand but why Marcellus? Does he have intentions for Artemis that go against the will of the Emperor_? Asajj asked herself silently.******  
**

**Arriving at Mygeeto, Artemis** could sense a strong air of death about the place from probably the Clone Wars. After all, during Order 66, Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi had perished here under heavy fire from his own troopers obeying the order._ It's such a shame that you had to die on such an unforgiving, forbidding ice world such as this_ Artemis thought in compliment to the great Jedi. That was before he was led along to a long, tubelike shaft that led straight down into the unknown.

But Artemis had a feeling that it was here where he would find Marcellus, at the bottom of this shaft in a base that collected the acid at the bottom for reasons unknown. Whether it was for biological warfare against the Alliance or for testing armor strength, he didn't know. Luckily, he had a good feeling that Marcellus would indulge the information to him personally just before having him killed. Caesareans, especially this one, were always known for blabbing on and on with the enemy before killing them fast.

But it occurred to Artemis that if rescue didn't come, that would be a good thing: he would die quickly after hearing the boring speeches rather than through slow, painful torture instead. Taking the shaft, however, made him feel like it would be an even longer wait before the verdict was decided. As the last light of the only sun that penetrated through the storm faded, so did his hopes of escaping here. At that moment, he had a premonition of something he knew wouldn't take very long to occur considering the vividness of it.

He saw Caesarean in full armor and wielding two purple lightsabers against several other warriors, one of whom Artemis recognized as himself. Then the vision shifted to Mighella being apparently lifeless though no wounds were on her body. Holding her was her uncle Maul who looked to the heavens and roared with anger that his adopted child had perished. The vision concluded at last with Artemis striking down the Caesarean phantom from earlier and then his flesh melting until he became it.

What it all meant, he had no idea although he could guess at two of the images almost immediately. Marcellus had apparently obsessed on his past so much as to reforge armor in the likeness of the last Caesarean King to rule Pisces. Then, during the fight, Mighella would somehow be killed by the time her uncle had entered the fray and he would be mourning for her demise. As for the last vision, Artemis didn't have a clue as to what it meant although he could guess at it too.

Visions like that often had more than one meaning and Yoda had stated that there were many possible futures as opposed to one defined path. This path, however, indicated that Artemis might strike Marcellus down in cold blood and in doing so become no better than his longtime nemesis. But was the little man all that important to Artemis' overall psyche?

Could Artemis really afford to kill him without this risk to himself considering the principles of Vaapad? Or was this too great for even the principles of that brilliantly created form of lightsaber combat to spare him the trouble? He didn't know and for the moment, he didn't want to know although he sensed something terribly wrong up ahead. But he calmed when he saw it was just Marcellus ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Arriving on Mygeeto not too long before Marcellus reported successful delivery of Artemis to his headquarters, Vader could sense his familiar presence in the Force. Having already revealed the location of Artemis' future execution to the galaxy, he knew he didn't have too long to screw around. He had to execute the treasonous conman Marcellus and the young Jedi Artemis quickly or else risk Ventress and her daughter finding them and overwhelming him before rescuing Artemis. Still, there was something else, something ancient, confident, but most of all dangerous lingering in this place.

It was more than just the death Ki-Adi Mundi haunting Mygeeto as he knew it surely was considering the way he had been gunned down like an animal. However, this was the spirit of some ancient Sith power that he could not quite name, a power that promised only death if unleashed. Could it be some long-dead spirit that had come here before Mundi ever did and died here as well? Was there hidden perils on Mygeeto that killed even the best of both Jedi and the Sith without discrimination?

Vader hoped not but he had the feeling that it wouldn't be much longer before he found out the answer to those questions. Stormtroopers immediately stood aside when they recognized him coming off the shuttle for they knew that if they didn't, they would be surely destroyed. "Lord Vader, this is most unexpected, Admiral Marcellus didn't say anything about you coming!" a Captain stated. "Dispense with the formalities Captain, I'm here to arrest your Admiral on charges of false performance in Thrawn's Chiss Academy and treason against the Emperor!" Vader said.

Using the Force, he snapped the man's neck and almost proceeded to do the same to virtually every officer that gave him a response of any kind. But he persuaded one to guide him down to where Marcellus was hiding though it ended up leading him to a shaft that went below the floating platform. Here, after being told the shaft would lead into the hideout, he killed the Officer as well though he did so by the lightsaber this time rather than by the Force. It would be a demonstration to all other Officers that he was not here to be trifled with: he was here to stop treason before it rippled through the Empire.

**"You are one of** the most noble Jedi that I have ever known Artemis though whether or not this makes you one of the more stupid ones, I'll never know. Your father was far more respectable as was his Jedi slave but even they were quite bad by themselves," Marcellus said. "Drop the charade Admiral, you've always been jealous of my father and his friend thus you're jealous of me," Artemis replied. _Clever boy, thinks he can spark that old wound just with those words and I admit he has come dangerously close to doing so_ Marcellus thought but didn't say.

"You have your father's arrogance and his delusion but no matter, you will soon be reeducated soon enough in that matter. I have someone I'd like you to meet, someone who has been looking very much forward to seeing you and killing you," he said aloud. "Who is it, your mother?" Artemis snapped. "No but this is a relative of mine who you and your stepmother had once thought dead but has survived centuries to meet you," Marcellus replied with a smirk.

He then revealed the grail that contained the soul of Caesarean and initially, there was nothing but silence though Artemis could feel the power within it. Then, just before he could speak and mock Marcellus for insanity, a voice entered his head and began to speak painfully._ Hello Artemis Superbus, I am Lord Caesarean of the Sith and the man who will be destroying you. Marcellus shall ignite the ceremony that will give me the power to kill you and take your body for myself now_ it said.

_I'll never let you conduct essence transfer upon me if there's anything I can do to stop it_ Artemis vowed telepathically._ It would be disappointing if it went any other way, believe me_ Caesarean replied to him. That was when the spirit's voice ordered Marcellus to prepare Caesarean's old sword for the beginning of the ceremony. _Plunge it into the altar when the skies become cloudy and begin to thunder, the lightning will be reflected onto the grail_ he added.

Marcellus nodded and brought the point of the sword so that way it faced the altar for when it was time to obey the order. However, Artemis sensed a familiar presence approaching from above the hidden fortress and he suspected that someone wanted them both dead. It was then that the shaft's bell dinged and from behind the doors came the familiar shape of Lord Vader himself. "Marcellus Caesarean, you have been charged with false academic performance and treason against the Empire.

"You are to come with me immediately if you are to have any chance to survive until the Emperor has decided your fate. Not even Thrawn's good grace can protect you from this so please do us all a favor and come with me," Vader said immediately. Marcellus immediately looked at the sky and saw it become cloudy, smiling that soon it would be thundering thanks to Caesarean's powers. "You can't stop what I am about to do now, milord; I am sorry but I will not obey," Marcellus replied.

Then, before Vader could do anything, he plunged the sword into the anvil just in time to hear the thunder boom across the sky. A bolt of lightning hit the pommel of the blade and heated the altar before it then reflected to the grail just as Caesarean had anticipated. So powerful was that one bolt that the artifact immediately began to melt and leak onto the floor where it snaked its way towards Artemis. "Maybe next time Marcellus but this time, I've got things to do!" Artemis said as he tossed aside the troopers holding him hostage.

He jumped out of the path of the liquid metal which continued to seek him out then, in turn, giving Artemis an idea for how he could avoid becoming possessed by Caesarean. Jumping over the snake of liquid metal, he rushed towards Marcellus and immediately cast aside blaster bolts from him. He even went as far as to destroy the blaster when he arrived, fending off Lord Vader's attacks on him in addition before planting the good Admiral in front of the liquid. "No, you'll not have me!" Marcellus said as he struggled to escape the younger Jedi.

All it took was Artemis igniting his lightsaber and placing it in front of his throat to cease his struggles. Then the snake found Marcellus' foot and began to climb up his boot, replacing any color besides metallic grey and when it was far enough up him, Artemis let go. The effects were crippling on that leg as Marcellus kneeled down, his other leg making contact with the possessed one. It too was transformed and Marcellus reeled in pain as the liquid slithered past his pelvis, up his chest, and to his neck.

Some of it traveled back down his arms for complete and total possession but Artemis knew it was over for the old Admiral when his head was consumed too. For several long minutes, there was nothing but Marcellus writhing in agony that didn't need screams to be uttered. "You dealt out the penalty I probably would never have been able to give and saved yourself in the process. A clever trick and very unJedi-like if I do say so myself," Vader admitted.

"I'm afraid it isn't over yet, Sith. Take a look at the formations that are jutting out of the shape that used to be Marcellus," Artemis said, observing something strange. Spikes jutted out of the head, shoulders, and knuckles of the metallic-grey form that lied before them. Then three-dimensional shape began to form, revealing armor, a helmet, and boots that were all durasteel in make.

Finally, it concluded with the figure being suddenly levitated into the air and set upright before revealing a red cape created from the last of the liquid that had claimed the life of Admiral Marcellus. The sword, Artemis observed, had been vaporized in the process of conducting the lightning bolt so he wondered what weapon this being would use. That was when the dark being revealed two lightsabers that he simply clipped to a belt that he had created during the transformation. "I had hoped to transfer my conscience onto the young Jedi to ensure my immortality but you have left me no choice," it said.

"Tough shit Caesarean, at least you have a body to occupy that's less dorky than that stupid grail," Artemis snapped. In that moment, Vader surprised Artemis by tossing his lightsaber back to him and activating his own. Artemis caught it, relishing the sound of its green blade hissing to life before he targeted his next victim. "The two of you combined do not stand hope to defeat me even if my power is not limitless," Caesarean said, proving it by conducting a Force Repulse that sent Vader flying.

Hitting his head on the corner of the stone wall, the Dark Lord plunged down from the ceiling and landing hard on the floor. Even though the Jedi was lucky that he was able to weather out the Repulse wave, he knew that he was not going to have the strength to beat Caesarean's next attack. "I know Marcellus is still in there, if you can hear me Admiral, fight your ancestor!" Artemis shouted. He needed every opportunity he could get to distract the man before him in order to win this duel.

But unfortunately, essence transfer meant that the previous soul was destroyed if the host was successful in its invasion. "Unfortunately for you Artemis, Marcellus was destroyed in the transfer and will no longer be available for your benefit," Caesarean stated in confirmation. Just then, the shaft door opened again to reveal Mighella and Asajj Ventress who had heard the news of where he was located. "Two more victims to add to my new collection that will stretch across the entirety of the galaxy, too bad you are not nearly powerful enough to defeat me," Caesarean said upon their entrance.

Mighella ignited a saber and handed the other to her mother, both of them ready to pounce on Caesarean if told to do so. Artemis attacked first, striking with some of the finesse of Vaapad and then nodding to signal that he would need the help of Mighella and her mother. Asajj also attacked him head on but Mighella had a different strategy in mind for dealing with this foe. This came in especially handy when Caesarean managed to pin Ventress and Artemis to the wall with the Force rather rapidly.

This strategy encompassed using her Force Speed to attack him from the flanks and behind him, giving him trouble in pinning her when he tried. The strategy worked so well that Artemis was able to attack him with Vaapad even if Caesarean's purple blades stopped him from landing a blow. Within a few minutes, the exchange continued like this until Caesarean decided he had had enough of it. It was then that he surprised them by using yet another Force Repulse that sent them both flying into walls.

"You have no hope now, surrender your power to me or else I will be forced to send you both into oblivion," Caesarean warned. Artemis looked around to see that Mighella had recovered but Caesarean stopped her with a Force Crush before she could use her Speed against him again. It did look like it was hopeless and he even decided to lower his blade in case it did anything to help. However, as if the lowering of the blade triggered it yet another surprise came from the elevator shaft: Maul had arrived with two other people that Artemis didn't know.

"As much as you would like to think that, I would beg to differ," he said, winking at Artemis as he did so. Caesarean couldn't believe the accumulation of Force-sensitives that had gathered before him to fight against his power. Maul was the first to attack with an amazing burst of Juyo that caught even the more ancient Darksider off guard. The white-haired human followed after him with a utilization of Niman that Artemis had never seen before though it wasn't very strong.

Lastly, the female Zabrak that accompanied them attacked with the guard shotos that he observed in her possession. This was much stronger and more like Jar'Kai than the last man's Niman but Artemis knew better than to stand there and let them be overwhelmed. He rejoined the frenzy with his use of Vaapad and just when victory appeared to be theirs, Caesarean surprised them yet again. Using the spell known as Kinetite, he threw them all aside with ease and even managed to knock the Jedi into submission, excluding Artemis.

But even he was too severely beaten down to be able to do anything against the Dark Lord that approached even now. Ventress tried one last time to fight against him having been knocked aside earlier but she was thrown like a rag doll with telekinesis and Force Crush combined. Mighella was not able to use Force Speed again and Caesarean closed in on his prey: the child born of the Superbus line. But just as he was approaching the young man, a surprise came to him when Maul arose from where he had fallen and called the white-haired Jedi's lightsaber to his hand, igniting it and his own simultaneously.

It was then that Artemis saw what Maul intended to do: he intended to make Caesarean let go of his niece so that she could utilize her Speed again. And when he noticed a glowing orb that grew brighter by the hour, he suspected that it and Caesarean's power were connected. It had to be the reason he was lasting this long and this well against them when others would already have been spent. That was just assuming that they weren't killed in the process as well but Maul would only stall, not kill; at least, not yet that was.

When Caesarean did finally let go and turn his full attention to Maul, Artemis had to admit that the fight impressed him very much. But Mighella's speed combined with the recovery of the female Zabrak as Maul was being beaten back impressed him even more. Then he lunged once more to try and help as he had previously. He would not simply sit out on what should be his victory for his family line.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Using her Force Speed, Mighella grabbed the glowing orb that she suspected was the source of Caesarean's evergrowing power. It was at this moment that he noticed her and she went even faster than she had ever remembered having done. So fast was her speed that she went from Force Speed to Force Step, crossing over entire lakes of Mygeeto's acid without it even affecting her shoes at all. After some time passing like this, she reached edge of one of these such pools and quickly threw the orb in.

Then, just as quickly as she arrived and threw it in, she turned around and headed back to the Palace now dominated by Caesarean. When she arrived though, she immediately began attacking him with this new power, taking her uncle and her boyfriend by surprise as well as the ancient Sith Lord. "It can't be, it can't be!" Caesarean shouted, surprise and fear etching in his voice. "What is it?" Artemis asked.

"The prophecy of the woman who can step over half a world as though it were nothing. She was the one meant to destroy my soul centuries before but no such woman existed. So long as that remained, I was invincible," Caesarean explained. Mighella smiled as she continued to attack Caesarean from all sides, using the power of Force Step as she did so.

At long last, he began to relent and his strength began to fail him and that was when Mighella moved in for the kill. Using the one remaining lightsaber that she had not given her mother, she stabbed Caesarean in the heart and watched as his spirit seeped out in light-blue tendrils of energy. Then he exploded, a bubble of energy created in the process and destroying everything that wasn't a wall. Maul, Asajj, Artemis, and every other conscious Force-sensitive stood in awe of the beauty of the aftermath.

Light blue specks of energy floated like dust across the air of the room and it made it seem lovely. But it wasn't long before their focus was dragged away from the specks to what was happening with Mighella. She had stopped the Force Step but she looked so pale, she might have passed for a ghost in not only her skin but the color of her eyes. Her breathing was labored and she sporadically fell to the ground, shaking almost in a convulsion fashion after she fell.

"She's going into shock, the gravitational pressures of the planet took their toll on her while she was in the Force Step. The more she delved into the ability, the greater the pressure on her body was," Dass stated, having risen from his earlier beating in time to see this. "How do you know?" Maul asked, his voice carrying a strong hint of fear with it. "It's a lot of science stuff that you probably won't care about but I can tell you that the Force wards off the pressures until it's no longer used," Dass answered.

"Then she feels it all at once," Artemis said, terrified of what it could mean. "Don't just stand there then, do something! One of you help my daughter!" Asajj begged. "I'm afraid there isn't anything that can't be done even with Force Heal: she's not going to make it," Dass replied, grimly.

"Mom, Uncle Maul, Artemis?" they all heard Mighella say rather weakly and very scaredly. "I'm here," Maul replied, grabbing her hand and holding onto it with both of his to prove he was there. "We're all here," Ventress said, bringing Artemis over and having him grab her other freezing cold hand. In the meantime, she caressed her daughter's face, the skin cold and rough with the touch of death.

"Artemis... don't leave me. Mommy... I love you," Mighella said, the senility of the near end grasping her mind. "I love you too sweetie, even though I never told you before, I love you too," Asajj replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "And I am not leaving you, not now," Artemis added. "Uncle Maul?" Mighella asked after smiling in reply to Artemis and Asajj.

"Yes darling?" Maul said. Then he heard words he normally would have associated with the youthful impatience that came with travel but instead, chilled him to the bone. "Uncle Maul, I want to go home," she whispered, frightened and about to cry. Closing his eyes to prevent tears from escaping his eyes for just a moment, he shivered as he responded to her words.

"Alright darling, we're going home. Just hold on a while longer then we'll go home, I promise," he said. She thanked him then he heard the worst thing possible: he heard her take a final exhale than stop breathing altogether. Asajj lost it and sobbed like a madwoman right where she was, her face planted into her daughter's chest, whilst Artemis simply turned his head away to hide his own tears.

Maul, however, took it the worst as symbolized when he took the hand he was holding and placed it into his forehead before beginning to slowly shake with mounting rage. So great was this tension that when Maris Brood went to place an apologetic hand on him, he growled at her. The growl was almost demonic in nature and more than enough to intimidate her out of trying to comfort him._ His grief is greater than any of us could ever imagine_ she thought as he watched him sneer and shake.

Artemis wiped his nose and wiped his tears as best he could before he spoke to Maul, making him the only one Maul would allow the chance of comforting him. "I'm sorry Uncle, there was nothing we could have done. I wish I could have stopped this but the will of the Force decrees her to have died today. You may be powerful Uncle but you can't defy the will of the Force," he said, sadness in his voice.

Maul's rage turned to sadness at hearing Artemis' words, the despair that they brought overwhelming him. Then his memories poured in and as he expected, the ones of him raising Mighella immediately came to mind. But suddenly, a vision of Claudius flashed across his mind, probably in remembrance that he had an imprint of the Force that allowed him to conduct abnormal feats. A thought came across his mind and while admittedly, it was a dangerous one, it was his only chance.

_I'm going to be better than any father who has ever come before me. Fuck what the parent books say about what dictates a good father, I'm going to beat it all_ he thought silently. "Yes I can," he said aloud to Artemis, who looked confused when he raised an eyebrow at him. After that, Maul stood up with his fists clenched in conviction that what he would be doing was right.

"I'm going to Coruscant, I'm going to fetch Doctor Claudius Draco, and I'm going to see if he can revive my niece. If anyone can bring back the dead even if he has to do it with a portion of his own spirit, it would be him. Take my daughter's body, Artemis, and go to Polis Massa; don't go anywhere else until I say so and make sure she's preserved until after I've broken him out. Anyone else who wants to may join me but those who don't... it's been an honor working with you," he continued.

"I'll stay with Artemis, my daughter will need to be able to look on her mother's eyes when she's brought back if Claudius can do it," Ventress said. "I'll accompany you to Coruscant, this job just keeps getting better and better even if I am grieved to see a relative of yours die," Maris added. "I will accompany you Maul, I haven't fought for anything as righteous as this in many a moon," Dass stated.

"Then it's set: we're going to Coruscant and we're going to rescue Claudius from his cell in the Lower Levels. Hopefully, he'll be grateful for the rescue and come with us to Polis Massa for the ceremony," Maul said. "Any chance is better than no chance, Mighella didn't deserve to die as young as she did," Ventress told him. "May the Force be with you, Maul: you'll be needing it on your side," Artemis agreed.

**Claudius had visions race** across his mind but they mostly concerned Maul, something that interested him. _Does that man seek to bother me again after he's done enough damage to me? Maybe he's finally come to kill me like I told him to, at long last_ Claudius thought to himself. He had been freed from the encasement that had wrapped his body for twenty years now.

Having relearned how to walk, he only needed aid for getting around since he had lost his sight, a permanent reminder of his long ago misdeeds against the power of the Force. _On the contrary, he comes with something far better than death: he comes with the cure to your curse_ he heard a voice say. He recognized it as Ophelia's for how could he forget staining his hands with her blood at the core of the universe? "What would he possess as a cure for the curse?" Claudius asked, his hope for its end having dried away as the reality of it set in.

_You do not understand, he comes bearing the cure because if you help him selflessly and without hesitation, your immortality and blindness will both be ended. As if that wasn't good enough, one wish can be granted to you after that before you are left alone forever_ she replied. This sounded too good to be true but he had to remember that he had never hoped to live past a hundred and by human standards, that was already approaching. In fact, he was only ten years younger than the Emperor himself and that man did not desire to die anytime soon as Claudius did.

"Sister, if you're lying to me, I will never forgive you," he warned her._ I do not lie, I cannot for then I would be banished from the netherworld of the Force. If that happened, I would never know rest for a thousand years nor be at peace during that whole time_ she said. "Good, they punish deception more than I ever did up there," he replied.

_Just heed my words if you badly want the curse to be lifted from you. Otherwise, remain here and stall him until more prison guards come around and kill him. You will only lose if he dies in prison, leaving you with naught but a bunch of corpses surrounding you_ she warned. "Oh no worries, I plan to help him but I just hope to have an exchange with him, a bargain really," he said.

_That will not help with the curse, you must do it without any conditions and without any thought of reward in order for it to work_ she snapped. "Alright fine, I will help him if you really want me to," he told her._ It's not about me, it's about you and him settling the score once and for all_ she replied. Then she left him alone to contemplate what she had just said, angry that she bothered him when she wasn't needed but silent when he actually wanted her wisdom; spirits were strange like that.

But Claudius was a ghost more than a man, a broken shell of what he once had been years before. Once, he held the power to kill gods in the palm of his hand but now, he could barely even wound himself. He had become a conjurer delving in magics that normally were forbidden to those not born with its power as Maul had been. The very fact that he was protected from madness just as the Zabrak had been was testimony to the oddity of the matter.

_I have more than one wish if the curse were to be ended at long last but I suppose that's what makes this sort of thing tragic. Only the one most desired to be granted can be chosen but fortunately, I already know which one I want grante_d Claudius thought to himself. Death, at this point, seemed like a blessing compared to what he had put himself through all these years. But was it what his sister wanted or was there something else preordained for him that he didn't know?

**Artemis carried the body** of the woman he loved and gently placed her in a chamber that would preserve her until they arrived at Polis Massa. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel nothing but overwhelming grief and despair especially when he looked at her face. "Was this what it was like whenever you killed clones during the Clone Wars, Asajj?" Artemis asked. "Call me mom but no, it wasn't always like this: most of the time, they died afraid of what my blades could do," Asajj answered.

_Damn, no wonder why she and Maul wanted to shelter Mighella from the worst of the aftermath of the Clone Wars. Both of them were feared killers that took no remorse in cutting down the troops of the Republic_ Artemis thought. But now, he saw them fighting for the very democracy they once sought to destroy, an ironic note as far as Artemis was concerned. "I wonder why you fight what you once destroyed if you know the citizens will fear everything you do," he stated aloud.

"Because, looking back on my life, I realize that I had been fighting for the wrong ideals the whole time. Maul realized that too and now fights to restore democracy and justice to the galaxy where it should be," she explained. Artemis nodded and smirked, suspecting that she would say that or at least a version of it. "I never had a chance to fight for democracy and justice until after it had already been destroyed for more than ten years; how do I know that I can restore it?" he asked, examining Mighella.

"Your girlfriend fought for the very same principles you fight for now and she was barely a few hours older than you. If she can do it after being raised by her uncle to know right from wrong, so can you having never known which was which until you were older," she answered._ It's true I didn't know until I was a teenager but now that I know, is there anything I can do?_ he asked himself mentally.

"But Maul knows people who can bring back the dead, what do I have besides my lightsaber and a few rebellious allies?" he asked aloud. "You have the whole of the Rebel Alliance behind your back along with the 'few allies' you mentioned. True, you might not be the most powerful Force-sensitive but I honestly believe that if anyone has a chance against the Emperor, it's you," she replied. "Why?" he inquired. "Because that is what I choose to believe, do I need better than that?" she retorted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Arriving on Coruscant under the cover of night, Maul and his companions immediately made their way to the facility containing Coruscant's worst scum, including Claudius. "If either of you want to turn back before I go in, now is the time," Maul said. "I've made it this far with you and I intend to go the rest of the way even if I die," Maris Brood told him. "True I might not be strong in the Force but I will go all the way, Maul," Dass Jennir said.

"Very well, so be it," Maul replied. "I think I should take the first attack, by now, survey footage will have revealed your presence and I can disguise myself from guards. Plus, one talent I have that I do very well is the old Mind Trick: works very well on people like these guards," Dass stated. "Then go already, we don't want to wait forever," Maris ordered, something that impressed Maul about her.

He wondered if, in another life, she might have been his love interest considering her similarities to him. Nonetheless, he tossed that aside, knowing full well that it would be impossible for him to have any romance at his age and considering his background. Distractions aside, he watched as Dass hypnotized the troops into not only letting him and Maris pass by but also going home for the night too. "That was easy enough," Maris said when they walked into the door and began approaching the elevator shaft that would lead to Claudius.

"Hey, you three, what are you doing here!?" a trooper shouted when he noticed them. Maul quickly grabbed him with the Force and hurled him over the pit to his death below. "Someone who will not be opposed on his way to see an old enemy," Maul replied. _Now this is the remorseless killer I remember hearing so much about when I was younger_ Maris thought to herself, smiling.

"Stop those three, they cannot be allowed to reach the lower levels!" another trooper shouted. However, it was too late: Maul and his companions had already taken command of the transport that would take them to the depths of the prison where Claudius remained trapped. "So how do you know this Claudius Draco guy?" Maris asked as they slowly levitated down to Claudius' cell. "Thirty years ago, he created a portal gun that allowed him to enter other dimensions of the galaxy," he began.

"Dimensional manipulation, it's often said that the universe was mostly just variations of this galaxy," Dass interjected. "That's true and it was Claudius who discovered this to be true with his portal gun, may I continue?" Maul replied. Maris smirked, thanking him for preventing her from saying that herself. "Anyhow, Claudius intended to use this power to go to the core of the universe a.k.a. the heart of the Force itself, vowing to gain vengeance for his previous scientific achievements being overlooked.

"Sidious sent me to kill him so that he wouldn't destroy the core, thus preventing the Dark Lord's plans from being fulfilled. Simultaneously, the Jedi sent someone close to Claudius after him and when we met, we united our strengths and eventually fell in love. That woman was his sister Ophelia and together, we chased Claudius down to the core of the Force itself. Along the way though, Claudius encountered the soul of an ancient Sith Lord named Darth Vitiate who fueled him with power.

"As a result, Claudius learned how to use Jar'Kai lightsaber combat and was incredibly proficient with the lightwhip. We fought after Claudius and Vitiate joined souls to become a being fueled by the ultimate power of the Dark Side but that was before he managed to kill Ophelia. In my anger, I separated Vitiate's soul from Claudius and cast it into the core where it was obliterated. However, the Force also took revenge of its own on Claudius: it cursed him to remain blind and live two centuries unless he learned to think not of himself but also of others and be willing to sacrifice himself for them.

"I brought Ophelia's lightsaber and her body back to the Jedi Temple with a note that explained what happened and that it was to be war between them and me. Then I delivered Claudius to prison after he was entombed in an indestructible casing for twenty years, the starter of his long curse. However, the Force wasn't without mercy in its judgment in him: it left him with an imprint of attunement that would allow him to conduct rare ceremonies such as Life Transfer and other Light Side powers. Ever since, he's remained here and prison but before we parted ways, he made me promise that the next time we met, I would kill him," Maul said, concluding on the note of the promise.

"And you're going to demand an exchange in order to fulfill it, right?" Dass asked. "No, I'm going to break it outright," Maul answered. "Some promises cannot be kept, this is going to be one of those," Maris agreed. "Then let's just hope he's grown to like Jedi after thirty years down here," Dass said.

"He probably has done so considering he'll need to work with Light Side powers from here on. Nonetheless, you will leave the talking to me and speak only when you're spoken to. You can introduce yourselves to him if he asks but I recommend that that's all you say to him," Maul explained. "No problem but I do have a question: what happens if he doesn't learn to be selfless in two centuries?" Maris asked.

"Then he'll be doomed to live forever, regardless of whether he does or doesn't unless someone kills him via decapitation. Even being sucked into space or burning up in the atmosphere of a planet wouldn't kill him at that point," Maul answered. "Then we better hope that he'll be willing to comply with us on this matter," Maris replied. Maul nodded and deactivated the force field that separated him and his companions from the man who killed the woman he loved.

**Claudius sensed Maul and** the other presences with him long before they arrived to his cell. Preparing himself, he was standing tall and proud when he heard the force field shut down, allowing entrance for his old foe. "It's been too long since the last time we met, Lord Maul," he said immediately. "Seventeen years, my friend but drop the Lord in my name and you have what I am now," Maul replied.

"You're a rogue? You've left the Sith? I am honestly impressed by this, does that mean you won't be delivering on your promise to kill me?" Claudius asked. "Do you still want me to fulfill it?" Maul answered.

Claudius smiled, turning away from him for a moment to think about how to reply to the question that Maul posed. "Thirty-one years, I've been down here, living the hell of the prison life. Now I have an opportunity to either die or escape alive. Tell me what you wish my help with," Claudius requested.

"My niece gave her life to save the three of us before you, her mother, and her boyfriend from a powerful Sith Lord named Caesarean. I need you to come with me to Polis Massa and revive her: if anyone knows the Life Essence Transfer spell, it's you and not to worry. It's been barely a day since she died so you can still do it if you know how," Maul explained. Looking down at his hands though he knew he couldn't see them, Claudius wondered if his hands could revive this girl.

Maybe this was what his sister had been setting him up for all along: Claudius had taken someone Maul loved away from him. It was now his duty to give a life back to the poor soul after all he had been through with her. "I will try my best to help but I make no promises: I am immortal and while I can afford to give away part of my life essence, it's not without its consequences to us both," he said. "There is no price I'm unwilling to pay to have her back from the dead safely," Maul replied firmly.

"I'm not talking about you: I'm talking about her, are you willing to have her pay a price for her resurrection and if so, what would you have it be? Regardless of my own selflessness in the Life Transfer process, I need something that can supplement the energy taken from me to survive. What price would you be willing to let me take from her once the transfer is complete?" Claudius inquired. There was no lie in what he said: these powerful ceremonies required a token be paid on the part of the recipient sometimes though not the kind they would imagine.

Maul wasn't buying Claudius' service, he would just have to provide him something that he could use to heal himself after conducting the ceremony. "She has a natural talent for Force Speed and even went into Force Step which cost her, her life. Take that power if you need something to heal with," Maul replied. "Is that really wise?" asked the man with him.

"I will not have her be killed by the same thing twice, regardless of what it may do to her power. True, she is an expert and I will miss her having the power but she cannot, not anymore," Maul hissed. "Usually, it's better to do that anyway than to let the risk still exist after the resurrection process is complete," Claudius admitted. Then he added that Maul and the Jedi with him had his services for the duration of the resurrection as well as the travel to Polis Massa.

"Thank you Claudius, you will not regret this!" Maul exclaimed. "I hate to interrupt the chit chat but by now, stormtroopers will be waiting for us at the top. In fact, they may be headed down here to catch us before we can escape so I suggest we leave quickly now," the woman said. "I couldn't agree more with Maris," the other man said.

"I'll lead the way Claudius and my friends will help clear a path," Maul said. "You don't need to lead me but be within the reach of my hand in case something happens and we separate," Claudius said. "Very well, place a hand on my shoulder now and I'll do what I can to avoid separating from you," Maul replied. Claudius obeyed and the two of them began to walk away with the accompanying Jedi flanking them for defense sake.

**Palpatine was disappointed by** the incompleteness of Lord Vader's report on the events that happened on Mygeeto. How in the universe could an ancient Sith spirit take possession of Marcellus and knock out his apprentice? Examining the survey footage of what happened at the base, to find out more details, he couldn't believe what his eyes played out. Artemis and Mighella united their powers against Caesarean but they were not alone in their struggle to destroy him.

Asajj Ventress had joined the fray, borrowing one of her old lightsabers from her daughter before doing so. As if that wasn't bad enough, Lord Maul had showed himself at last and came with two rogue Jedi Knights to fight against the ancient Sith spirit. Alas, Kenobi deceived us all when he stated that Maul had been killed in the Dathomir battle, can't say I'm surprised he thought. When he explained these details to Vader, he couldn't believe the surprise on his old apprentice's voice.

"But Kenobi said he was dead, killed in the Battle of Dathomir when Mother Talzin perished, the Brotherhood of Darkness were destroyed again, and KaiSu Lak'Ton crumbled to dust. How could it be possible for Kenobi to say that Maul died yet the Zabrak is seen fighting here with Jedi?" he asked. "Kenobi has his reasons to have lied about the continued existence of Maul but whatever they are, they have been effective in him hiding for seventeen years," Palpatine answered.

"Wait Master, Kenobi mentioned something about Ventress being with child after the battle. After that, she went into hiding until she gave birth and returned to the duties of the bounty hunter after that," Vader explained. Palpatine raised an eyebrow in thought about what that could mean and who could be related to Ventress in such a manner as to intrigue Maul. Then it occurred to him: either Ventress' child was Maul's or else Maul's brother's but either way, she was his kin.

_Hmmm, this will be very useful should I ever face Maul again in battle but I wonder what their connection is to the Jedi Knight Artemis. Why would the three of them have interest in a young fugitive boy unless..._ he thought hard on this one to figure it out. Then the thought completed itself: unless the daughter of Asajj Ventress, and possibly Maul, was in love with him. Smiling, he knew he had some useful tools for defeating his old apprentice once and for all when they met again.

"Lord Vader, inform all Palace guards that they are to be ready to greet Lord Maul and his Jedi companions at any time," Palpatine ordered sadistically. Vader bowed and went to obey when a call came in from the prison: Maul and his companions had just battled their way through and taken a man. "Which man is it?" Palpatine inquired. "From the lower levels... his name on the record is Claudius Draco," an officer told him.

_Claudius, what interest does Maul have in him after all these years? It can't be something related to dimensional manipulation unless something happened that I never knew. Does Claudius have some kind of power that Maul seeks to help his possible daughter?_ he asked himself. One thing was for sure, none of it amounted to make logical sense to the Dark Lord or even through the Force.

But then, that was the miracle of love: it seldom ever came with logic and when it did, there wasn't very much. However, he vowed that he would use this to his advantage in destroying his fallen apprentice forever. He had failed to catch him once on Mandalore and he didn't plan to fail again now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Thrawn first heard the news of Marcellus's treason, he was astounded by it. A cunning setup like this had not been of his own design as he thought but the design of a Sith spirit. Now, the spirit and Marcellus were both destroyed and his enemies proceeded to rebel against the Emperor too. _Impressive, too bad my time with the Emperor is done and I must return to the Unknown Regions, otherwise I would've annihilated them in his name_ he thought to himself.

"You will go back to the Unknown Regions and chart the worlds there for the glory of the Empire. Rule them as you wish but you will answer to me regardless of your power in the Unknown Regions. When ordered to do so, you will return your resources to helping the Imperial cause in that cunning manner you always do whether to restore it or just to protect its longevity a while longer," Palpatine stated whilst assigning Thrawn with his next task. "Charting the worlds of the Unknown Regions could take decades with your current technology but it can be done," Thrawn replied politely.

_Good, I do not want to see around here for decades if I can help it. Besides that, you're more useful to me over there than plotting things over here under my nose_ Palpatine thought. "Then I suggest you begin immediately, Admiral Thrawn but remember this: I want the resources that you find to be ready to be called on to serve the Empire at any moment. Especially if my death were to occur in which case, you are the only officer I would trust with ruling in my place," he said aloud.

"I shall do my best Master and nothing more," Thrawn said, bowing as he addressed Palpatine. "For your sake more than mine, I hope that is the case. Your failure with Marcellus will need to be especially attended to before you go, however," Palpatine warned. "Marcellus was merely a dead end from the start though I had hoped to use him as a servant in my own projects," Thrawn said.

_He sounds alot like me though I must never let this show_ Palpatine told himself silently. "In that case, I suppose you have already tied all loose ends concerning him?" he asked aloud. Thrawn nodded and added that it had already been made to seem as though Marcellus never existed. Smiling, Palpatine complemented Thrawn on his work and wished more of it in the future.

"I assure you that the Unknown Regions will be much easier to cover than information regarding Admiral Marcellus Caesarean was. The media demanded to know what had happened with the Jedi Artemis and his girlfriend Mighella over at Mygeeto," Thrawn stated. "And what did you tell them?" Palpatine asked. "That they had perished along with Marcellus, destroying his fortress in the process," Thrawn answered.

"Good, this will give our agents less hassle in finding them than there would have been without your ingenious hand involved. You pull the strings like a genuine officer of the Galactic Empire, which is more than I can say for those other incompetent fools that call themselves your peers," Palpatine stated. "It was the least I could do to serve the Empire, milord," Thrawn retorted, flattered at this compliment. "Let us not waste further breath and get your expedition back to the Unknown Regions underway then, shall we?" Palpatine rhetorically asked.

Thrawn smiled, having not agreed more that day for he had grown tired of Palpatine's presence more than the Sith Lord could ever know. And he had a feeling that, given the chance, Palpatine would have returned such feelings had they come up in him. The only one disinclined to care about Thrawn's departure was Lord Vader and that was probably for the best. Palpatine was aggravating enough without also dragging his greatest servant into this matter as well.

**Artemis continued to watch** Mighella's lifeless form and he pondered what he would have done different if he knew this was going to happen. Had he not directed Caesarean to Marcellus, he would have not lived to witness Mighella's death and maybe that would have been better. _I couldn't save you when you needed me most, I'm sorry my love_ he thought to himself. Caressing the glass that exposed her to his view from outside her freezer, he let a tear drop from his eyes and fall onto the cold glass.

The Jedi Order had forbidden attachments and he was beginning to wonder if there was merit in that because of this. Was it because when you developed emotional attachments, people tended to die on you while you were in the line of duty? Was it so bad to be a Jedi with attachments that literally, a Knight was cursed to have this happen to him or her? It was here that he was beginning to reconsider future attachments to people like Mighella's mother and uncle.

As the though the thought encouraged it, Ventress came from talking with the doctors who supervised the preservation process and her look suggested bad news. "If Maul doesn't come soon, they're going to have to shut it down and move her somewhere else. We'll then have to run the risk of her rotting before Maul and Claudius have a chance to bring her back from the dead," she said. "See what you can do about buying them more time if you can, I sense Maul's managed to break him out," he replied.

"Strange that I haven't, are you sure your feelings are clear on this matter and not blinded by grief for my daughter?" she asked. "They are clear Asajj, I'd know if they were blinded by grief or not," he answered. "Very strange that I haven't sensed this, maybe I'm the one whose blinded thanks to my lack of Jedi training," she stated with a smile. "Jedi training very seldom works for anything in this world where the darkness of hate and destruction are the norm and love is almost extinguished," he replied.

"Spoken like a man who's accepted what's become of the universe he grew up in," she said, slightly laughing at the comment. "I thought you already knew all that before the end of the Clone Wars, after all, you were abandoned by the man you trusted most and almost destroyed by him. How was this new universe hard to adjust to?" he inquired. "A betrayal by the man you trust is one thing but adjusting to a whole galaxy of men like him is totally different," she explained.

"Maybe only different in your mind, perhaps the two of those things are the same if you allow yourself to think so with an open mind. Can't believe it took the death of the woman I love to understand some of the fundamentals of the Jedi Order. Even if I still don't agree with some of them," he said. "Like what, for example?" she asked.

"Even with the death of your daughter, I still disagree with the forbidding of attachments. Why is it, might you ask? Because having bonds whether through friendships or people you love has their place even if it's sometimes hard to recognize that. I think the rule should be edited to forbid obsession over a certain bond that you have with someone," he answered.

"There was once a Jedi who believed as you do before the Clone Wars began. His name was Qui-Gon Jinn and he was the teacher of Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as the former pupil of Dooku," she said. "I've heard of Qui-Gon, he was the biggest maverick to the Jedi Order to ever to have publicized his opinions about the Order," he replied. "What I wonder is why he never left the Order," she stated.

"Probably because it was all he ever knew just as Obi-Wan had that going for him until it was destroyed. Just as I had even after the Order had been dispersed by the Emperor and his forces," he suggested. "Probably but isn't that an attachment in of itself?" she asked. "Perhaps so which is another reason I'd edit the rule: therein lies the hypocrisy of it," he admitted solemnly.

"Hypocrisy is a part of any creed no matter what the attempts to erase it from the equation though I will admit the Sith are filled with it more than the Jedi," she stated. "How so?" he inquired. "They believe that deception and fear are an important tool to conquering worlds and while they may practice these to the masses, they don't practice it well on each other. If anything, they actually encourage their own apprentices to rebel against them through mistreatment and abuse," she explained.

"The Sith are always passionate about what helps only them are perhaps only one or two other people. They think inwards without much of a conscience but Mighella is different, as am I. Both of us know the ideals of the Light and Dark Sides and have intermingled what's true about both of them. We have become the people who stand in the middle, between Light and Dark, all things and yet we are nothing," he said, almost in a whisper.

"You say that as though you don't like that responsibility, you say that as though you fear you might be the Chosen One," she joked. "No, I know I could never match up to the power of that great man, I don't think anyone could. Still, I often wonder if we are the only ones left to do the work that was meant for him," he replied. "The Force works in mysterious ways and will reveal its will to us in time, you'll see," she said.

"I sure hope so Asajj, I sure hope so," he replied. But will it reveal its will to us in time for us to save Mighella? Or will it be too late to do anything when he finally does arrive? he asked himself silently. He continued to gaze down at the casket that held Mighella's body which peacefully slumbered, waiting for her uncle to return with the means to revive her.

Ventress' comlink beeped and she answered, bringing the hologram of Maul to life though Artemis was taken aback by the state he was in. He had rescued Claudius at the price of the Jedi Knights sacrificing themselves to either capture or death whilst he barely made it out himself. His whole upper body was naked, the left leg of his pants was shredded, and a gash ran across his right one. In one hand, he held his lightsaber while holding the comlink in the other as he spoke.

"I'm on my way to Polis Massa, have my niece's body ready as soon as we arrive there, I'll let you know when that is," he said. Artemis came out of his surprise to see the man next to Maul and recognize him for who he was: Claudius Draco, inventor of dimensional manipulation and murderer. _Are we really going to be placing Mighella's revival in the hands of this man?_ Artemis asked himself.

Ventress shared his sentiment after disconnecting the transmission and wondered why he, of all men, would be willing to help Maul at all. An old enemy like that was not to be trifled with if he should be released from prison after thirty years, least of all, by the man who placed him there. But desperation and dark times like these invited such things in the name of the Republic and what it had been. An irony to Ventress considering that she had once fought to destroy it but now was trying to remedy it with help.

**The spirit world was** frightening to Mighella almost upon her arrival from the land of the living. "Wait, I don't understand, I want to go back home!" she screamed. "Do not be afraid young child, you will be back soon enough. The will of the Force decrees that you should be revived by my brother, Claudius," a voice answered.

She turned to see a red headed figure in the robes of a Jedi Master and she was initially confused about who she was. Then she took a moment to register the name Claudius in her memory and she realized that this woman was his sister, Ophelia. "Why are you helping me?" Mighella asked almost immediately. "Your destiny is to live out your days with Artemis, the man you love but know that the price will be great: your uncle and your mother will be joining the two of you in your place," Ophelia answered.

"Wait, why?" Mighella demanded. "Never fear, just tell your uncle of the price that must be paid for your resurrection and your union with Artemis. Maul and Asajj will be joining us in your place but all the family will be reunited when the two of you come back to join us as well," Ophelia explained. _This makes no sense, a soul for a soul but the soul to be traded for me is my uncle's?_ she asked herself.

"All will be revealed in good time but remember that there are those who long to be with Maul, once again. Remember your grandmother? She is here with me and your grandfather, your great-grandfather also joining them in peace here with your uncle Feral," Ophelia said, reading her mind. "You're forgetting someone, aren't you?" Mighella inquired suspiciously.

"Are you referring to your father? No I have not forgotten him: he still lives, trapped centuries into the future and cursed never to return," Ophelia replied. _My father lives... Uncle Maul lied to me, why?_ she asked herself angrily. "For your own good: your conception was a result of your father beating and raping your mother rather violently," Ophelia answered though she wasn't asked.

"I was the product of a rape? No wonder why my mother hated me when we first met," Mighella stated aloud. "Indeed but now my brother comes to Polis Massa with your uncle, your revival is imminent. I must leave you now but tell your uncle that his family awaits him here," Ophelia said. "Wait, come with me!" Mighella explained.

"I cannot, Claudius can only resurrect one soul and yours has already been preordained to return," Ophelia replied. And just like that, the spirit of the older woman was gone, leaving Mighella alone to prepare for her return. The thought of it excited her but at the same time, it scared her badly...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Maul came to Polis Massa after almost a day at Coruscant, not even two days passing since Mighella had sacrificed herself on Mygeeto. Immediately, he demanded that she be released from her coffin and placed on a bed where Claudius could perform his magic on her. "I warn you one last time Maul, there's always a price to pay for these things even if it's not you paying it," Claudius warned. "Any price is worth the ability to bring my dearest back from the dead when she is not ready to die," Maul replied.

"Don't be too sure about that, my friend. Usually, the trade is a soul for a soul but it has rarely ever been a trade of the soul of the conductor of the ritual and the person being revived," Claudius said. "Just do it, I will worry about the price that I may have to pay later," Maul ordered. "So be it," Claudius stated grimly.

Claudius placed his hands on Mighella's head, closed his eyes, and began to slowly inhale and exhale, the breathing accelerating as time went on. "Oh Ophelia, sister! Please allow me to bring back the soul of this woman, robbed before her time has come," Claudius said, his voice imploring old spirits. _What power does his sister have in the netherworld to conduct such resurrections or is he just saying it as a formality?_ Maul asked himself silently.

_Can it really be possible for someone to sacrifice part of their life essence to bring back the dead?_ Ventress asked in her mind. Artemis said and thought nothing but looked on as he had heard the legends of Life Transfer and knew what it could do for a person. He just hadn't seen it in action before today and he was very skeptical about the effectiveness of these ancient rituals. But he prayed that it would work and that the woman he loved would be brought back to life at last.

At first, nothing happened except for Claudius connecting his forehead with that of the deceased Mighella. Then, from out of nowhere, a burning white light emanated from within Claudius which forced all except Maul to turn away from what was happening. Its brightness increased until even he needed to turn away but what none of them saw was that the light slithered its way from up Claudius, to Mighella. As it did so, Claudius' hair grew in length until it reached his shoulders, flowed in the air and remained the brown hair of his near-permanent youth before graying and turning white as the light within his body.

His skin accelerated in age until he was an old man and he even groaned like one, which surprised everyone else. Yet even through all this, Claudius' eyes remained shut as did the eyes of Mighella though the trio had a feeling that both would open when the ceremony was completed. The bright light continued to slither its way into Mighella's body, her pelvis being the halfway mark of it. As a result, Claudius' lower torso was his regular human self except aged to match his true lifespan.

He continued to groan painfully, each breathe hurting him as he continued to remain old though the trio wondered how long that would remain. The price that he pays to complete this resurrection is trading some of his years to give Mighella her life back Artemis observed calmly and silently. However, had it been the Dark Transfer then he, Ventress, or Maul would have been the one doing this but he wasn't sure if they could bear it. The light continued to slither out of Claudius and just when it reached his head, his eyes opened to reveal glowing bright white orbs as did Mighella's.

His mouth opened in simultaneity to hers and Claudius seemed to breath the light into her as per the fact that he was "breathing" life into Mighella. The last of the light slithered out of Claudius at that point and filled Mighella down to the toes, revealing a surge of blinding light. When it passed over, the light was gone and Claudius began to regenerate until he was his normal self once again. However, he didn't hesitate to reveal his pain in a more youthful groan and even leaned back in the chair he sat on.

_Did it work? How can I tell if it worked?_ Maul asked himself silently. He was scared that it had failed since she wasn't immediately awakening. However, his fears were quelled when he heard her faintly whisper for him and her mother.

Blinking, she opened her eyes for the first time since she died, she continued to call for her uncle and her mother whilst looking at her surroundings. "I'm here, my girl, I'm here," he replied, grabbing her into an embrace that was tight as a metal for him. "Don't you worry, my little daughter, I'm here too," Asajj said. "And you're forgetting someone," Artemis teased, marveled that Claudius had actually managed to bring back the dead.

"Oh Artemis!" she exclaimed, leaping into him and smothering him with kisses. In this moment of his distraction, she wrapped her legs around his backside and indicated she wanted some romance. Smiling, he asked if she had missed him so much while she was dead that she wanted a night of sex immediately after returning. "Let's just say I'd rather be naked with you than a bodiless spirit while there's still a purpose for my existence," she said with a smile.

He chuckled and kissed her again, promising that they would have their night after they had left Polis Massa. "I was wondering where we were, that question is answered. But one question still remains: why is it that I can't connect with the Force Speed anymore?" she asked. She turned to her uncle who admitted that he had Claudius take it in exchange for his survival of the ceremony.

"Going into Force Step killed you and so, I had Claudius take the power that allowed you to use it in order to heal himself from the effects of the Transfer. I see he's already used it to restore his youthful appearance despite the fact that he's immortal so long as the curse remains with him," he said. _Truly, I don't know whether to smack you or kick you in the balls but I guess I should be thankful_ she thought. "Thank you uncle and for your trouble, I have a message from Ophelia: she said that the ultimate price was yet to be paid for my resurrection," she said aloud.

_The ultimate price?_ Artemis asked himself. However, his questions were answered by her explanation of what Ophelia meant by that. "Uncle Maul, you wanted Claudius to revive me with part of his own Life Essence. In turn, you must offer your own soul fighting for the greater good of the universe so that I may live my days with Artemis," she said. Maul sat down on the chair behind him, his hands clutching each other hard in ponderance of the fact he would have to offer his soul in her place.

"Mom, it doesn't apply to you nearly as much as it does to Maul but Ophelia foresees you dying in the same fight that kills Maul as well," Mighella added. Ventress also gave her daughter a shocked look and paled, knowing Mighella wasn't lying or ungrateful for being brought back. "I know my sister wouldn't lie about this stuff: the spirits are always demanded a soul for a soul," Claudius warned. "Claudius... you revived me?" Mighella asked.

"Yep and your uncle consented me taking the power you need for your Force Speed ability to heal myself from the Transfer. I'm sorry, I tried to argue with him for another price but he insisted on that being the payment," Claudius answered. _My uncle took my greatest power and now, there is almost nothing I can do to aid him in the future_ she thought solemnly. "I had to do it for your own good," Maul said, placing a hand on her shoulder though it was refuted immediately.

"Uncle, you eliminated the best means by which I can help you in the future. How can I forgive that?" she demanded. "Look Mighella, I know I'm not your father-," Maul began. "Then stop pretending to be!" she snapped.

Maul looked down in sadness, unbelieving that his niece would turn on him so quickly after being revived. "And speaking of which, why did you lie to me about what happened to my father? Ophelia said that after you, me, my mother, and Artemis go to the netherworld, he is the only missing family member left. She said he had been banished centuries into the future, never to return until he died and cursed there because he raped my mother!" she demanded.

_So Ophelia knows what happened to Savage... I thought I killed him on KaiSu Lak'Ton but the powers of Hecate can do many things even after her death. Should I tell her the truth, should I tell her that her father had been a monster?_ he asked himself. _How does this woman know what happened to me?_ Asajj thought.

"Who was my father? Who are you, what are you?" Mighella continued. Maul sighed, knowing there was no choice except to tell his niece the truth but he asked for Artemis to leave beforehand. "He'll know whether I tell him later or he hears now and he's as much family as I am to you," Mighella said.

Maul sighed again and looked at Ventress, who nodded in acknowledgement that it was time for her daughter to know the truth. "I am the fallen apprentice of the Emperor that rules this galaxy, I was the first of three. But I was betrayed when a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi horizontally bisected me on Naboo, my survival only being ensured because I gave into my hate," he began. That explains where he knows the dangers of the Dark Side and why he fights it now Artemis thought.

"Your father was my younger brother, Savage Opress, who found me in the ruins of Lotho Minor and had me train him in all that Sidious taught me. But even before he arrived to my rescue, he was a doomed tool of your grandmother Talzin who used him as her ultimate pawn. She gave him his powers and had me come after me to bring me out and make your grandmother pay for saving me. When he came for us on Mandalore, I thought she wanted to use Sidious to kill me and forever destroy your grandmother even though she had already been exiled and made insane by her loneliness," he continued.

Ventress lowered her head grimly as he continued the story, knowing what was soon to come: the events of Mighella's conception. "We survived Mandalore to continue rampaging across the galaxy, Savage becoming more and more doomed worse than me. It was when we met your grandmother that I realized that to be the truth and turned away from the Dark Side slowly. However, Savage was not done yet: Talzin had put your mother under a spell that allowed Savage to beat and rape her vengefully.

"He had perceived her actions on Toydaria as a betrayal to him and as such, beat her in anger and raped her in lust to help Talzin bring the ancient world of KaiSu Lak'Ton to our galaxy. I destroyed Talzin's birth-mother Hecate the Snake Goddess with the help of your grandmother and your father. However, he turned his blade on me soon after, vowing to kill me and your grandmother before continuing a renewed rampage of anger and hate across the galaxy. I fought him and threw him into a portal of white light that I thought had incinerated him just in time to save myself from the planet's death.

"Instead, it appears as though I was wrong: what I put Savage through was a time portal that banished him into the future, never to return since the planet died. But before it did that, it healed the damage Kenobi did and restored my lower apparatus so that's why you never saw robot legs," he concluded, leaning back on his seat in regret.

Mighella went pale, the truth crashing into her like a tidal wave that destroyed almost all she had ever known. And when she spoke, she spoke like a woman who had just realized that she never quite had everything that she thought she had and was grateful for what she did have. "I never realized my father was so cruel, so evil... you spared me from a fate that might have been as bad as your own," she said. "True that I am not your father but ever since taking him away from you, I have vowed never to repeat what Sidious put me through with you... and look at the angel you have become," he replied.

"Uncle..." she whispered as she had Artemis put her down. Standing up was a little difficult at first but it turned out for the better after a little bit on her feet, that point signifying her return to Maul's arms. "Can you ever forgive me for being ungrateful for all you've done for me?" she asked as he took her into an embrace. "There is no need, you were right to be angry: it's me who must ask forgiveness; I robbed you of your father, failed to secure you a mother, and took arms again when I vowed not to," he said.

"Uncle, you brought me back from the dead, you allowed me to go seek out my mother even though it cost you some happiness, and raised me like a father should. You are the better man of you and your brother, you are my true father even if I didn't always accept or know. Now, you are forced to make a trade that will separate us forever!" she cried. "No, not forever: you and Artemis will inevitably join us and we'll await your father's return together," he said calmly.

He turned to Artemis and asked him to give him his lightsaber, stating that he had lost his own on Coruscant. "And I want you two to swear to me that you will go into hiding and that you will never again lift up arms. With the will of the Force on your side, you'll do better in that vow than I did and besides, the hut needs the tender love of a young couple in love," Maul added with a wink. Mighella and Artemis both agreed, the former relinquishing her lightsabers back to her mother to prove her sincerity.

Claudius, however, had slipped out of the family gathering to have his own little journey to forgiveness and love. It was long past time that he had seen the end of the curse placed on him, after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

For Claudius, the vision of his sister was not difficult to speak with since she was always open to the prayers he offered up to her. It had been his lifeline from the darkness of insanity that would have blinded him more than the loss of his sight ever would. _The spirit world owes you a debt of gratitude Claudius as do I, brother_ Ophelia said immediately upon arriving. "If you're so grateful to me, there's something that you can do for me," he said bluntly.

_If it is within my power_ Ophelia said. "Spare Maul and Ventress, take me instead," Claudius replied. _That cannot be done, the Mother of Fate has decreed Maul doomed to trade his niece's soul for his own. She has also already seen to Ventress trying to stop this only to meet the same fate as him_ Ophelia replied.

"This is bullshit! I'm far older than either of them and am far more deserving of death than they are! What kind of fucked up spirit world to you live in!" he shouted. _I tried to persuade the elder spirits to change their minds just once with the very same argumen_t Ophelia replied calmly.

"Then what can be done about me aside from the curse being lifted?" Claudius asked. _Such was your act of kindness that in addition to ending the curse, you get one more wish. But remember this: so long as it is within our power, we can grant you the wish_ she answered. "The Death Star can destroy worlds, is there a means by which you can make Nyx and all the systems around it Death Star-proof?" he asked rather hastily.

_I don't understand why you would want that when we could heal your blindness now that your immortality has been lifted from you_ she answered. "That's because I don't miss my sight nearly as much as I thought I would after all these years. With blindness comes a certain wisdom that I never had even when Vitiate healed my sight and advanced it beyond all others," he explained. Then he added that Mighella and Artemis would be living under his protection and he wished it the best possible.

_You would trade the chance to see again in exchange for the ultimate protection for our people and two descendants of the enemy that defeated you?_ she asked, baffled genuinely. "I would, have a problem with that?" he snapped. At first, there was nothing but silence from the spirit who had thought she knew her brother well both in life and in death but was proven wrong for once.

"Nothing says genuine destruction to your ego like seeing that look on your face," Claudius added after a time. Ophelia knew which look he was talking about: he had given it to her more than once during their years together in her childhood._ You have learned much from your crimes on Heraklion Prime, it's almost like I'm talking to another person with my brother's name_ she said. Smiling, he asked her if the memo with his wish had been delivered to the spirits governing what Ophelia could do for those residing in the land of the living.

_Yes and they have agreed to give Nyx and all the surrounding planets protection from the Emperor's mechanical wrath. No weapon forged by man can harm your kingdom now, brother, though a weapon forged by the Force can still kill Nyx_ Ophelia answered. "I'll deal with that as it comes sister but for now, all I want is to be able to guarantee protection for the kids," he told her. Ophelia smiled at that and knew that her brother wasn't saying this because he felt forced to do so, he was speaking from his heart and his mind.

_You have done well Claudius Draco, you have been absolved of your sins and your immortality has been stripped off you. Another decade will see to your death of natural causes, alas, you will join me in the netherworld of the Force_ Ophelia stated. "On my deathbed, I hope my last words are 'about damn time' just so I can humor Maul's niece," Claudius agreed. _You don't fear death?_ Ophelia asked.

"Hell no, I'm about ready to ask Maul to decapitate me before he leaves! I've lived long enough and done him too much harm for it to go any other way," Claudius said. _But you have been absolved from your sins, enjoy these last years of your mortal life while you have them_ she begged. "And enjoy something I know I'll get a better version of when I'm dead?" he retorted.

That silenced Ophelia in shock and she had to admit that she had not been anticipating this from her brother. "Sorry sis but I've done my time, I'm mortal again, and I'm ready now. I'm not going to wait until I'm wearing adult diapers and uncontrollably wetting my bed to pass away," he added. _You have never ceased to amaze me in your lack of patience, brother_ Ophelia told him.

"See you soon sis, you can tell me all about how I lack patience when I finally return to you," he replied. Then he marched off, leaving her no choice but to return to the netherworld and deliver the news of Claudius' impending arrival. When Claudius returned to the room where the family had gathered, he immediately called out to Maul. "I know you don't want revenge anymore but I'm mortal now, the curse is ended, and I no longer want to live," Claudius said blatantly.

"I don't understand," Maul admitted. True that he had once promised to deliver Claudius his death but that was when they were both thirty years younger. They had been true fools then but Maul never guessed that his human enemy would still want his death even now. "I'm old Maul, only ten years short of your Master's current age at least, and I am tired. Kill me and kill me quickly, without any hesitation," Claudius commanded.

Mighella paled and almost screamed, unbelieving that the man who resurrected was now determined to end his own life. "Claudius, if you're trying to change my fate by sacrificing yourself, it's admirable but futile," Maul warned. "Oh no, I'm not doing this to change your fate: I'm doing this because if I don't, I'll be around another stinking ten years. Besides, I've already made Nyx Death Star-proof with the power of the spirits and Mighella will not be harmed there," Claudius replied.

"And my fame over there could easily land her a position as Queen in a new destiny now that your brother Laertes has been gone for three years," Maul admitted. "Exactly: I have no family in this life, I have nothing to make me go on, what point is there in my existence? Some that die deserve life and others that live deserve death, I am the latter," Claudius demanded.

Maul looked down in thought then he looked to Ventress who shrugged, reminding him that she knew almost nothing about what Claudius did or was. "You cannot depend on anyone but me for your decision, Maul. Kill me and do it in a manner that guarantees instant death," Claudius ordered. Maul sighed, heaving it in before pushing it out in sadness over the decision he'd have to make.

Then he ignited the lightsaber he held in his hand, its green blade acting now as something that spurred him into action, something that goaded ancient grudges. It seemed to literally beg him to place unto Claudius' skin and the anger from the time he had promised to kill Claudius began to surface. Claudius himself had already braced for the killing blow, fists clenched hard and eyes closed in acceptance of his fate. Then Maul raised the blade into a striking position and wheeled around so that when he lifted it high enough, Claudius' neck was included in its path and thus killing the man instantly.

As he performed the stroke, he could faintly hear Claudius thank him just before the lightsaber came into contact but by the time he knew this, it was already too late. Claudius' severed head flew from his body and spun several times in the air before pouncing slightly on the metal floor of the room. Mighella had turned away just in time to avoid seeing the actual decapitation but shuddered when she heard the thud of his head. Whenever she had been in Force Speed, she had never taken the time to notice when she cut stormtroopers to pieces which made Claudius' death all the more gruesome to her.

Artemis held her in his arms and watched everything on her behalf, rubbing a hand along her back to say it would be alright and patting her head every now and then. Maul also was affected by what he had done: the fact that he taken that life of all the ones he could have taken years ago... It was so rejoiceful that it made him want to vomit, likely a punishment of relishing the days of his idiotic youth. _At least I'll never have to do this when the time comes for me to meet my fate at the hands of whoever kills me_ he told himself, seething.

Ventress knelt down and placed hands on his shoulders, something that acted as an instant comforter for he recognized the touch of his mother in her hands. The depth of how much he missed that touch sank in at that point and he dropped the lightsaber whose blade died when he let go. "All these things I've done... it's a wonder that I was ever guiltless of any of them until now," he stated. "Claudius wanted to leave and he wanted you to help him in that: you shouldn't take it too hard," she said to him.

**Claudius' spirit departed the** mortal universe and he had to admit that it was initially overwhelming to be able to see again. But he knew this was because he was dead now and the dead always had eyes to see unless the soul was never born with seeing eyes anyway. "Welcome brother, though your means of getting here were brutal, you have come home alas," Ophelia stated in greeting. "It's good to be reunited with my sister and the rest of my family again, truly I have missed you all so very much and Laertes, can you ever forgive me for having never had the chance to say bye?" he asked.

"There is nothing to forgive brother, you have absolved your sins and you will be with us forever. Come and we will bring you back to our father and mother, to Juliet, and all our ancestors that came and went!" Laertes exclaimed. I would be most delighted to Claudius mentally exclaimed, grinning like a little child. But before he did so, he turned around to look upon the place of his death and though he was troubled by the sight of grief, he knew he couldn't comfort them now. At last, he had found peace in life and could now have his true reward. "Thank you, my friend," he said before leaving.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At last, Maul had been found and at last, he could be dealt with forevermore. Palpatine knew this in his heart, he had foreseen that Maul would return to deal with him and when he did, he'd fall. "Shall I upgrade defenses to the maximum in case Maul returns, Master?" Vader asked. "No, let him come as he wishes, it'll be his funeral the next time he comes around here," Palpatine answered.

_So determined to destroy him... would that be me if my fate turned out anything like Maul's?_ Vader asked himself. He pushed the question aside in favor of making sure that his Master's orders were all obeyed and preparations were made for Maul's return to Coruscant. Years ago, Maul had destroyed the closest thing to a father Vader ever truly had and even now, he still lived. Now he could see why his Master didn't want to upgrade his defenses: lure Maul into a trap then kill him.

"Milords, reports came back on the damage done to the Prison during the jailbreak that saw the release of Doctor Claudius Draco. One thousand, seven hundred thirteen prisoners were killed trying to prevent the escape alongside twenty stormtroopers that got in the way," an officer stated nonchalantly. _So many prisoners dead, more likely because of hapless firing on the part of the stormtroopers rather than Maul's ruthless fighting though it had something to do with it too_ Palpatine thought. He knew his former apprentice's limitations well: Maul could never kill more than perhaps seven hundred of those prisoners on a good day.

And since his stormtroopers fired first and asked questions later, it was likely that the increased casualties were the way they were because of them. "Were there any others killed in the jailbreak?" he asked. "One Jedi with long white hair and beard was killed and a Zabrak Jedi woman was captured during the raid. Maul may likely think her dead since we did use lasers on her even though we ended up stunning her when he was out of our sight," the officer answered.

_Another reason he'll want to come back is also within my grasp: if he wishes to stay true to his new identity, he will have to rescue this woman. Even if he doesn't know her all that well, he'll have to prove he's a changed man by rescuing her unless she says otherwise_ Palpatine observed. Meticulously, he made mental notes of what he could or couldn't use against his old apprentice and methodically calculated how he would kill him. However, even with it planned out, he would have to take it slowly with his old apprentice: too fast and Maul would surely crush him to bits.

But too slow and Maul would overwhelm him anyway so it was now just a matter of setting the pace of the duel. "I have waited many years for him to return from hiding, I will not wait more than I have to for him to come and fight me," he said, thinking aloud. Vader knew better than to ask who he was talking to, he'd seen this kind of thing before. The officer bowed and left at that point since Palpatine dismissed him but he still let the wheels of his mind turn.

Of all the apprentices he had had in his time, Maul was not only his first but perhaps his greatest. True that Vader was a masterpiece and Maul had betrayed him but the latter man was such a fine mosaic. He was everything that the Sith were before he turned to the Light and then he became an example. Even then he was a jewel in comparison to the others; ruining it was going to be such a pity.


End file.
